Vulnera Sanentur
by awesomeneo
Summary: Hogwarts students need to retake their 7th year after the war, creating the 8th year. Seamus, Harry, and friends deal with problems and conflict while figuring out what to do with their lives after hogwarts, now that the war is over. This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote so the writing style isn't developed. Judge it harshly, please. SLASH. Extremely Fast Burn.
1. Prologue: The Rebuilding of Hogwarts

**A/N: I fully intend this story to be Seamus x Harry, any other ships will be minor but I'll try not to forget any that I do add in. Remus** **is** **not** **dead** **in this** **story.** **Future** **me** **has** **come** **back** **to** **remind** **you** **that** **my** **writing** **style** **is still** **developing. It** **gets** **better** **in** **the** **later** **chapters.**

 **Update: I never thought to explain how Seamus knew Vulnera Sanentur. Snape invented the spell but in this universe, he also taught it to Pomfrey because Snape may be a bad person in my book, but he's not blatantly heartless to everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: Just checked, I don't seem to be J.K.R, nor do I own Harry Potter. I'm just playing with her toys.**

The Great Hall was sullen, covered in rubble. Dust was in the air and many students were dead. Nobody seemed to be moving, all terrified by what had just happened. Seamus stared through the broken doors, at the scene that had just unfolded. _Neville._ Fuck, Seamus couldn't believe it. Ron and Hermione were cuddled together, weeping. _Neville killed the snake._ Seamus doubted anyone could believe it. A groan resounded through the air, over and over, and Seamus lifted his head from the scene to see Harry and Voldemort. Harry caught what Seamus recognized as the elder wand, Dumbledore's wand.

Seconds later, Voldemort began to fall, and crumple. His skin began to flake off of his body and float into the sky. Everything was silent. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was now The-Man-Who-Saved-Us-All. Seamus screamed in delight and ran out of the hall to Harry.

"You did it! Harry you did it! You killed the Bastard!" Seamus screamed in Gaelic. Harry didn't look up. He fell to his knees. Something was wrong. Seamus grabbed Harry's shoulder before he fell unconscious. Seamus dropped his wand and fell onto it. His knee snapped it in half. Seamus tore off Harry's shirt to see a gash on his chest. Well, not a gash, it resembled more of the impact an meteor would have on the earth. Seamus grabbed his wand and raised it to his chest before noticing it dangling limply, held together only by a Leprechaun Hair. He looked around frantically, and noticed the Elder wand on the ground. He grabbed it and began tracing the wound.

" _Vulnera Sanentur..._ " The Irishman began tracing the outer circle of the impact mark on Harry's chest.

" _Vulnera Sanentur..._ " He traced in circles, nearing the center of the wound.

" _Vulnera Sanentur..._ " He poked the wand into the middle of the wound, and towards Harry's barely beating heart. The wand, being allied with Harry, obeyed the spell with full power and the flesh began to Knit back together. Intertwining tendrils forming a barrier over the wound. Seamus dropped the wand and hugged Harry. He felt his Heart beating strongly against Harry's heart. Slowly, his heart beat began to slow down and Harry's began to pick up. As soon as their hearts were beating perfectly in sync, the world began to grow darker. Seamus fainted there, cradling Harry in his arms still.

Harry Awakened in the middle of the newly reconstructed hospital wing. Groaning, he sits up.

"No, no, oh dear. Lay back down this instant!" Madam Pomfrey was rushing towards him. "You are not to get up under any circumstances. Lay back down right now!"

"But I, But Voldemort, gotta fight, gotta go hel-" Harry drunkenly said, trying to get himself up.

"No dear, he's dead, we won. Lay down." Pomfrey soothed, pouring dreamless sleep into his mouth.

The world faded into darkness yet again, but Harry muttered one more word before passing out.

"Seamus..."

Harry awoke once more, this time sobered and was able to sit up without grunting. The Hospital wing was empty. The sun was filtering through the windows, golden light splaying against every surface and filtering through the curtain around Harry's bed. He felt odd, different, hollow. He stood up out of bed and got dressed in his Muggle clothing nearby. He stumbled out of the Hospital wing, making his way to great hall. When he arrived it seemed to be the only part of the school not repaired. He grabbed the elder wand, the only wand he had that was not broken during the battle, and Scowled at it. He waved it at the empty hall in a sort of upside down triangle movement.

" _Reparo Maxima_." Harry watched the great hall rapidly fly and stitch itself back together, the only magic not weaving back into the room is the ceilings view of the sky. Harry sighed and leaned into the wall.

"I'm obviously not ready to do magic again. That was exhausting." He put the wand up his jacket sleeve and attempted to catch his breath. After a moment he realized the hollow feeling in his chest was beginning to lessen. Harry sat against the wall and enjoyed the warmth filling his chest. Harry listened carefully. He heard footsteps running into the great hall.

"Harry! Why did you leave the hospi-" Seamus' voice didn't carry on talking after that when he saw the repaired Hall.

"How did you..." Seamus began.

"Elder wand." Harry said, resonating in the warmth in his chest.

Seamus looked at Harry, eyes widened.

"Blimey Harry, that must've taken a lot out of ya." The Irishman's brogue deepened as he walked closer to Harry.

"Can I hold the wand?" Seamus asked, Harry flinched at hearing this. He was nervous of anyone who knew he had the wand, but he trusted Seamus. He, reluctantly, handed the wand to him. Seamus took the wand with great care and sat down next to Harry, and pulled a snapped wand out of his pocket.

"Is that your...?" Harry began, but Seamus cut him off. He pointed the elder wand at his wand and firmly incanted a spell.

" _Reparo"_ Harry watched in wonder as the hair holding it together straightened out, the wood began to weld itself where it splintered, and it weaved itself back together.

"Here ya are, Harry." Seamus held the wand out to Harry, who took it back. Seamus picked up his familiar wand and sighed as the magic began to flow through him, itching to be released.

Seamus stood up and pulled Harry to his feet.

"Harry, I've been tending your wounds. Pomfrey's been busy. You're awake now, trust me to continue, yeah?" Seamus asked Harry, suddenly very serious.

"Yeah. Go on." Harry replied, no sooner Seamus began muttering and casting diagnostic spells.

"Don't light me on fire now, Seamus." Harry prodded at Seamus and his tendency, but also genuinely concerned.

"Shut up you wanker." Seamus grumbled in between spells, but said in a joking tone. Harry laughed.

"You managed to fracture your ribs when you sat in the ground." Seamus stated, his voice laced with worry. He pointed his wand at his ribs.

" _Episkey._ " Harry's ribs snapped back into alignment, eliciting a pained groan.

"You've been through worse. Sorry. Don't bite your tongue at this next one." Seamus said, and then waved his wand again towards his ribs.

" _Ferula._ " Harry felt his bones stitch themselves back together, almost as if they were being burned back together by a flame. He bit his lip and drew blood. Seamus noticed and sighed, and pointed his wand at Harry's face.

" _Tergeo. Episkey._ " Seamus cleaned the blood and knitted his split lip back together.

"I'm done now, Harry. Please be more careful." Seamus said, embracing Harry in a hug. It was comfortable, warming, exhilarating. It was also extremely awkward.

"Seamus where is everyone?" Harry asked, pushing out of the hug.

"They all went home for the summer. I'm living here to study under Madam Pomfrey." The Irishman stated, putting his wand back in its wand holster, which was cuffed to his forearm.

"The _summer?_ I've been asleep for 2 weeks?" Harry nearly shouted these questions at Seamus, who winced.

"Aye" Seamus said, biting his lip before speaking again. "We need to go to McGonagall."

Before Harry had a chance to argue, Seamus walked out of the hall and towards the Headmaster office. Harry had no other option than to really follow.

They arrived at the door after a short walk, roughly only two minutes, and Seamus spoke the password.

"Meow"

The Gargoyle grinned, and jumped to the side. They both got in the staircase and up to the door.

"Meow?" Harry asked, laughing. "Really? That's the password now?"

Seamus' ears reddened, "She is a cat animagus," he muttered.

Harry was about to poke more fun, but they reached an open door.

"Professor McGonagall," Seamus began, "Harry's awake."

The elderly woman dropped her cup, rose from her desk, and walked over to them.

"Potter, good morning. Let's get you caught up on recent matters."

"Professor its nearly 3 in the afternoon, whaddya mean good mornin' now?" Seamus joked, his Irish accent thickening.

"Finnigan, this may concern you too. I have an Aura reader who wishes to see you. He witnessed you healing Mr. Potter during the battle. He needed to speak to both of you." McGonagall said, tensely but strangely relaxed. "I'll go call him"

She returned a second later from the Floo with Blaise Zabini.

"Finnigan, Potter." He nodded curtly.

"Zabini." Harry scowled, not bothering to nod. Seamus didn't even say his name.

"I'll get straight to the news." He said, looking backs and forth at them. "It appears you two have bonded."

"Aye, we're mates, shared a dorm for seven years. That'll do it." Seamus interjected.

"No, not a friendship bond. Your auras are reaching towards each other. You're connected. I believe you've entered a Soul Bond." Zabini's voice grew rather serious throughout the statement. Seamus gasped.

Harry looked over at Seamus to ask what a soul bond was. Seamus' face blanched. His eyes wide.

"Ya mean, like Guinevere and Lancelot in the stories?" Seamus' voice was barely a whisper. Blaise responded like so.

"Yes."

Harry and Seamus' eyes met, confused.

"I'll be getting back home now. I'll see you when term starts Headmaster." Blaise left.

Harry and Seamus were back in the common room. They were the only 2 students left at Hogwarts, along with some professors.

"Aye, Harry, time to get you caught up on what the new ministry has put into place." The Irishman took a deep breath. "All students are required to retake the entire year last year and if ya were involved in the battle, counseling with Healer Smythe. He's a nice enough bloke. He's already helped me out. The ministry has also moved for an additional 2 years at Hogwarts. 8th years and 9th years. People who've already graduated can go pick up qualifications to learn the new subjects at home, but we have to stay to do them here. There are only 2 new subjects though and only one is mandatory. Everything else is taken to a higher level and we have to sit a new tests called W.O. but I've no clue what they teach you to take them. I have no idea what the new classes even are." Seamus finished his long winded but short explanation.

"What's a Soul Bond, Seamus?" Harry had been waiting to ask this question.

"Aye, saw that coming. Its a bond between our souls Harry, we can't ever get rid of it. We've been marked by each other at a moment that we both needed it, and our souls became one. Like, imagine we both had a bottle of fire whiskey. Let's say my bottle was full but yours was almost empty and you couldn't get a refill until the tap, or your energy, was regained. Now imagine a straw leading from my cup, to your cup, sharing mine. That's kind of like what it is. Our bodies are the cups, but our souls are the fire whiskey." Seamus attempted to elaborate.

"We're destined to be friends forever" Seamus added, and thought 'at least' as he gulped. Seamus had always been attracted to Harry, and now he couldn't hide it and avoid Harry.

"So basically you could say we're _soul mate_ s" Harry grinned at his play on words. And then was hit by a book.

"Read that. It explains soul bonds better. I'm goin' to sleep. Night 'Arry." Seamus said, lapsing back into his deeper Irish brogue.

"Night Seamus" Harry said as he opened the book. He read until he dosed off.

 **Hope** **you enjoyed** **my** **first** **chapter. This** **is** **my** **first** **fan fiction** **so** **it** **isn't** **the** **best** **but** **I** **think** **it'll** **get** **better** **as** **I** **write** **on. Thanks for** **reading.** **The** **very** **beginning** **is** **meant** **to** **be** **like** **Seamus' thoughts. Disconnect** **and** **confusing, they** **were** **in** **the** **middle of** **a** **battle** **after** **all.**


	2. Chapter 1: Shamrocks

**A/N: This** **chapter** **will** **cover** **most** **of** **the** **summer, and** **telling** **Seamus' parents** **about** **the** **soul** **bond. I'll be writing Seamus' accent in because it makes it fun for me.**

 **Update: I am adding this to now and I'll post a few chapters or so a day to see how well received it is. Happy reading! Remember to judge me harshly.**

Seamus awoke on the first of August covered in sweat. It was beginning to hit the hottest point of the year. He got up and walked to the communal shower shared by all of the Seventh years. He stripped off his Boxers, which he'd taken to wearing to bed after Harry returned to the dorm. He secretly enjoyed Harry in his coma just because he could sleep starkers. Every year all of the boys in their dorm had to force Seamus to wear _something_ to bed. He heard the showers already running and walked in, taking a glance at Harry.

"Morning Seamus, you look happy." Harry said, he was a cheerful morning person.

"Mornin' 'arry" Seamus mumbled before walking under a showerhead and turning it on. He grabbed for some shampoo potion and went to squeeze it into his hand before looking at the all too familiar symbol on his hand. A shamrock. It appeared sometime after the battle, and Seamus suspected it had something to do with healing Harry.

"Hey, Harry." Seamus said, straightening his accent as he awakened further.

"Yeah Seamus?" Harry asked, sending the quizzical piece of his voice and feeling it through their growing bond.  
"Do you have a, uh, a mark somewhere? From the battle?" Seamus asked.

"You mean like a scar?" Harry turned to face Seamus, and he saw it. A small Shamrock right over Harry's Heart. Seamus walked over towards Harry looking at it.

"Seamus what are you doing?" Harry was tense, you weren't supposed to approach each other in the showers.

"Look at your chest" Seamus said, and Harry looked at what he knew to be an oddly shaped scar. It hadn't felt like a scar, it was just slightly off color skin, like a birth mark.

"I have one too" Seamus said, raising his left hand to show Harry his shamrock.

"You mean that's like a birthmark we both have?" Harry asked.

"Its more like a bond mark, but yeah 'Arry" Seamus said, slightly deepening his brogue as he touched the marks together. Harry melted into the touch as their magic reacted. This happened every time they touched, warmth spreading through both as their souls interacted.

"Wow..." Harry said, breathlessly. He pulled away from the touch and the warmth stopped emanating as strongly through their bodies.

"Uh, yeah, so that's what that is I guess" Seamus said quickly, blushing as he turned to continue his shower.

"Harry, we're going to Ireland for the rest of the summer." Seamus said to lighten the tone. Harry squeezed an insane amount of shampoo potion on top of his head.

"We?!" He asked, confused.

"The bond, mate. We can't be that far away from each other for a long while. I want to see my parents and you need to get out of the school for a bit. We're leaving to go after lunch." Seamus continued, feeling Harry's slight anger through the bond.

"You're just now telling me?" Harry grumbled at Seamus. The Irishman turned off his tap and grabbed a towel.

"Aye" he said, grinning. "Surprise."

Seamus left the bathroom and waved his wand around, folding and packing his trunk. He did the same for Harry. His pillow fell off the bed to reveal a broken Elder wand. Seamus began swearing loudly in Gaelic. Harry walked in and blanched.

"What the fuck! 'Arry tha's the most powerful wand in the world an' you go an' break it?" Seamus screamed, barely managing from lapsing back into Gaelic.

"I mended my old wand and didn't want to be targeted for owning the elder wand, so I broke it." Harry shrugged. Seamus sat down in his bed, calming his breathing.

"Okay, okay its not a big deal. Let's go down for lunch." Seamus turned and headed out of the dorm.

The two walked into the great hall, and sat at the holiday table. The staff still present at the school included McGonagall, Vector, Sprout, Slughorn, Filch, and surprisingly enough, Trelawney and Lupin.

"Oh my dear boys! The mist parted this morning and I ventured into the great hall to unravel my day to see you. Oh my dear boys, you have bonded! A soul bond! This hasn't happened in centuries. Oh your auras thirst for one another! They reach and yearn!" Trelawney rambled on and on.

Seamus grinned, he enjoyed being close to Harry, but holding back his feelings for Harry. If his anger could seep into the other via the bond, he was afraid of the taller being able to feel his feelings towards him.

"Moony!" Harry ignored Trelawney and ran towards Professor Lupin.

"Harry! It's nice to see you up and about! How are you?" Lupin seemed just as cheerful as Seamus felt Harry's cheer. Seamus' grin grew wider.

"Mr. Finnigan, what has you so elated this afternoon?" McGonagall snapped Seamus out of his cheerful stupor.

"Harry's happy. I feel it through our bond." Seamus muttered, his ears reddening.

The teachers looked at him, Lupin was the most confused.

"Moony, ah, we kind of soul bonded." Harry muttered, a blush rising to his cheeks, and his embarrassment of admitting it drew a blush to Seamus' cheeks to.

"This is Harry blushing, not me." Seamus claimed, making both of them blush harder.

Seamus walked over to sit at the table next to Harry.

"I've been signed back on as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I've been planning quite the class. You'll enjoy it." Lupin said, grinning through his pale face. The full moon was coming up and his face was pale and sickly.

"How're ya feelin', professor?" Seamus asked after drinking some pumpkin juice. "It's the comin' full moon. You okay?"

Lupin stared at him, startled that the topic was breached so gently and forwardly.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine. I took my wolfsbane potion all week." Lupin stammered a bit, trying to stay casual.

"Hope you get some color back in your face soon, unhealthy that is. Eat some protein or you'll get sicker." Seamus said whilst grabbing a biscuit before continuing, "I personally don't believe in the wolfsbane potion. Most werewolves take it early on and corrupt the wolf inside. It makes it more violent, mutates it. If you had never taken that potion you wouldn't be so sickly, but that can't be changed now. You have to keep taking it if you want to remain alive now." Seamus rambled on the subject.

"Not a word of that is true, Seamus, where did you learn that?" Pomfrey asked.

"Madam, I read it in a book from my studies in the restricted section. It is also completely true, most werewolves are dosed with wolfsbane right after their bite so they don't have a chance to refuse. Its an economic way to earn money from sickness. Unbridge's idea I believe. If you look at the contents of the wolfsbane potion, nearly every ingredient is poisonous to wolves." Seamus said very stiffly. Harry gaped at him.

"That being said, Professor, if you ever need I am proficient enough to brew it since you must resume taking it, I may not be qualified but it's for your health, yeah?" Seamus was now turned to Lupin, who was eyeing him with suspicion, and genuine curiosity.

"Why are you offering? People aren't that generous to someone they hardly know." Lupin had near malice in his voice, as if he were confronting Severus Snape.

"Well, _sir,_ I do believe you're the favorite teacher of my bond mate. There's no way I'm letting you get sicker." Seamus said angrily, but whispered his next sentence. "I won't let that happen to him..."

Harry grabbed his arm, and the familiar warmth spread through them both. Seamus uttered a sigh of relief. He was almost sad when Harry took his hand away. Seamus stood up and left the Hall. Harry followed suit and ran to catch up.

When Harry caught up, Seamus was sitting on his bed looking at his palm.

"Harry, grab your trunk." Seamus said as he stood up. He waved his wand at his own

" _Reducio._ " His trunk shrunk and he put it in his pocket. Harry did the same.

"Grab onto this." Seamus held out a gum wrapper.

"What?" Harry was confused.

"Grab the portkey, Harry" Seamus grinned.

"Oh, okay" Harry touched it.

"Well, let's go. The portkey password was, uh." Seamus scratched his chin, and remembered. " _Riochd._ "

They both felt the tug behind their navels and spun into the air, and then hit the ground with a resounding thud.

They were inside a bedroom, it was mostly maroon with a small desk, covered in books and a small Wizard Wireless unit, the corner had a Twin sized bed with a bedside table next to it, a small green lamp next to it. The closet was closed and a door next to it showed a bathroom.

"Aye, this is my room. Our room for the summer. We only have two bedrooms and mam and da share the other." Seamus met Harry's eyes.

"Its fantastic..." Harry breathed, looking around the rather large room. Whimsy danced in his eyes.

"Aye, mate. It's a nice room. Come on, let's go downstairs!" Seamus suddenly flooded the bond with excitement.

Seamus rushed out of the room, with Harry by the hand, and down the stairs.

"Máthair? Athair?" Seamus called as they rushed down the stairs. "We're here!"

"Seamus? Who's we?" Seamus' mother called from the couch in the den.

"Máthair! Aye, we. This is 'arry." Seamus introduced his friend. His mothers eyes widened.

"Harry Potter?" She asked, her accent firmly subdued, something seamus couldn't do well.

"Aye máthair, him. Where's athair?" Seamus asked.

"David's got a job at the ministry, he's in America collecting resources for the rebuilding of diagon." Seamus' mother said. "He won't be back for 3 or 4 months."

Seamus' face dropped, but he picked it right back up.

"Máthair, I have something to tell you." Seamus was barely whispering at this point.

"You can tell me anything Shay, what is it?" His mother soothed, Harry appreciated watching the exchange but also felt very awkward.

"Máthair, 'member the story of Guinevere and Lancelot?" Seamus began, "Well, uh, Harry and I kind of..." He paused, looking to Harry.

Harry walked forward and put his hand in Seamus' forearm, chasing the rush of warmth, deepening the bond.

"We've soul bonded." Seamus finished, grinning again. His mother looked at him in Awe as he enjoyed the continued rush of warmth. He began to think about his affection towards Harry, and pulled away so keep it from slipping through the bond. He wasn't ready to tell him yet.

Harry sat at the dinner table, eating some chocolate for desert. Seamus and his mother had a very intense discussion about soul bonding, but she took the news pretty well. He went up to their room and changed into a T-shirt and boxers, he forgot his pajamas at their dorm, and went to brush his teeth.

"Harry, you can have the bed. I'll sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor, yeah?" Seamus' voice wafted into the bathroom from the bedroom.

"Okay Seamus." Harry walked out and slipped under the duvet of the bedroom, it was quite chilly in there for the summer. Probably a cooling charm.

"Night 'Arry" Seamus yawned.

"Night Seamus." Harry whispered out, and fell asleep 2 minutes later.

Seamus woke up to gasping and pained moaning. His eyes shot open and he saw Harry still asleep, but tossing and turning constantly. He grabbed his wand from under his pillow and pointed it at the door.

" _Colloportus, Silencio."_ Seamus locked and silenced the door, got up, and walked over to Harry who was now screaming. He sat on the bed next to Harry and hugged him, cradling is neck and rubbing circles into his back. Harry quieted and started sleeping peacefully. Seamus didn't want to pull away from the warmth and stayed in bed with him, running his back until he fell asleep.

Harry awoke to the warmth of the bond, the sun was shining into the window. He looked down and saw Seamus cuddled against him, his hands next to Harry's head and on his stomach. Harry shook him a bit.

"Shay, why are you in bed with me?" Harry asked.

"Ya 'ad a nightmare. Bond stopped it. Sleep." Seamus muttered from his half-sleep state. And moved his hand down to the patch of skin between Harry's shirt and boxers. Harry took breath in sharply, but the bond comforted him, and he embraced Seamus and fell back to sleep. They slept like this every night, the bond growing deeper every time. Harry just wished he could tell if Seamus felt the same way about him that he felt about Seamus. Harry's face Nuzzled into Seamus' neck and he drifted back off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Classes

Seamus woke up on September 1st, a grin immediately to his face. Seamus couldn't help but grin, it was his birthday! He squirmed a bit in bed, and saw Harry's messy hair splayed against his chest. Seamus sighed, he hated having to wake him up.

"Mate, 'arry, wake up, we have to get ready." Seamus whispered into Harry's ear. Harry stirred and moved his hand a little lower on Seamus' abdomen, but remained asleep.

"Aye mate, I don' wanna geddup either. We gotta." And with that, Seamus pinched Harry's arm. Hard.

"Ow..." Harry moaned in pain, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, and then he realized the day and jumped off the bed.

"Har, what are you doing down there?"

Harry popped up from the side of the bed and handed Seamus a box, it was wrapped in parchment, covered in detailed portraits of Seamus' face. Seamus took it and read the gift label on it. _To: Seamus F. From: Harry and Dean._ Dean. Seamus gets to see Dean again, his best friend in the world. Harry may be bonded with him, but Dean would always be his first and oldest friend. Seamus grabbed his wand.

" _Diffindo."_ He sliced the tape off the edges of the portraits, and opened it gingerly. Inside the box was a book. Not just any book. The title read " _Sexual Charms: What Spells You Use and Whe_ n"

"It was Dean's idea, since you're always flirting with all of the girls at school." Harry prodded. Seamus punched him in the arm, playfully.

"Let's get dressed, we need to go to King's Cross" Seamus said pulling on his muggle clothes. Harry groaned and did the same.

The Hogwarts express was bustling as always. The compartment they were in was full to the brim. The prefects finished their rounds. Hermione made Head Girl, and Ron somehow made Head Boy, so the other prefects report to them. The compartment held Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Remus Lupin. Remus liked to ride the train with the other students so they used this time to all have a laugh.

"Remus, remember the first time we met Sirius?" Harry bringing up his dead godfather was odd, but he must have a reason to.

"Yes, Harry, in the shrieking shack?" Remus looked confused.

"Was he always that dramatic?"

"Sirius did always have a flare for drama, it was contagious."

"Hermione, remember when you jumped in front of me, and tried to protect us from him? He could have tried to explain himself, but no, he says " _only one will die tonight.""_ Harry laughed, joined by Hermione and Lupin. Seamus snorted.

"Seamus, you weren't even there why are you laughing?" Dean was looking at him quizzically.

"Tell ya later." Seamus winked at Harry.

"Tell him what?" Hermione glared at Harry and Seamus in turn. It was fair, Harry did always have certain secrets from them.

"Should we tell them now, Shay?"

"Not on the train, do it in the Gryffindor common room when everyone else is asleep." It was Remus speaking this time.

"Why?"

"Its a sensitive subject and one part can effect _both_ of you." Remus left it at that. Ron, Hermione, and Dean all looked insanely curious. They silenced after that.

After the Sorting Ceremony, McGonagall gave a speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, this year we have new criteria set in place. As you all know, scarcely anything came of last year other than the defeat of Voldemort. This year will count as a make up year. First, I would like to elaborate on the rumors that have already begun to spread. First, yes this year will still count as 7th year, for those of you who were 7th years last year, and that remains true to all lower forms. Secondly, yes, we have introduced 2 new classes into our curriculum. Ethics is mandatory for all in 6th year and so on. The new elective class is available to those who were traumatized in the battle of Hogwarts, enrollment will be available year round. At this note I will gladly introduce the professor of that class, Healer Smythe." The new professor stood up, bowed, and returned to his seat. "I would also like to re-welcome Professor Lupin, who will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts once again." Now it was Lupin's turn to stand and bow. "On my third and next to last point. Your studies now continue not through just 7th year, but 8th and 9th year as well. This ensures you can obtain your W.O.L.F exam scores, which are of course new. These exams are needed in order to work in a school or The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as well as many other departments and work facilities. For my final point: I'm hungry, as I'm sure you all are after a long day and hearing so much information. Let the feast begin!" Food appeared on the platters and everyone began eating and drinking to their hearts content. Harry looked over at Seamus and saw the look of glee on his face, talking to Dean. Harry felt content seeing his Seamus looking so happy. Wait a minute, _his_ Seamus? Where the hell did that come from?

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione was trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, snapping his head away from Seamus.

"I was asking you why you were staring at Seamus."

"Oh, uh, its just nice to see him with Dean, after not seeing him at all last year, and being tortured, and worrying about each other. Its good to see it" Harry explained.

"I'm still dying to know about what you wouldn't tell us on the train." Hermione said, trying to make her voice louder than Ron's chewing.

"Oh, when we get to the common room send all of the lower forms to bed, and all of the other girls." Harry finished his pumpkin juice and waited for everyone else to finish.

When they did, Ron and Hermione lead the first years to the dorm. Harry dropped behind to walk with Seamus and Dean, and to try and touch Seamus on the arm. He missed the contact of the Bond, he'd gotten used to it. When he did make contact through the sleeves, they both visibly untensed a bit.

The lower forms had finally went to the dormitories to shower and sleep, as well as all of the girls and Neville. Seamus and Harry were sitting next to each other in the couch sleeves rolled up and arms touching inconspicuously, both relaxed. Dean, Hermione, and Ron all marched up to stand between them and the fire.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Ron was finally making his curiosity heard.

"I'd like to know too, Shay, been a while since you told me a secret." Dean was saying. Harry looked over at Seamus, sending him feelings of confidence through the bond. Seamus frowned at Harry, he knew this meant he had to do it.

"Have you ever heard the tale of Guinevere and Lancelot?" All three of them nodded, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Well, you see, uh, 'Arry an I sorta, uh." Seamus began to stutter, and recomposed himself. "Remember right after Neville killed the Snake, and Harry killed Voldemort?" All three of them nodded again. "Well, uh, remember when Harry collapsed and I ran over to heal him?" They all nodded again. Damn they weren't making this easy. "We kind of, uh. Soul bonded."

"You soul bonded? I thought that was just a myth!" Ron exclaimed, looking perplexed. "How did you soul bond?"

"Were not exactly sure. It happened when I saved Harry from the after effects of _Avada Kedavra._ He needed healing and I used the Elder wand to heal him. That might be why, but I don't think it is." Seamus was blushing furiously now, hiding it in the shade of his friends towering over him. Harry could feel it though.

"So you're bonded? Together? Are you a couple?" Hermione was quizzing them. Ugh. Seamus was blushing so hard he could be purple.  
Harry was too.

"No!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Blimey, you're not going to start talking like the twins are you?" Dean looked upset at the idea of that.

"No." They said again in unison, and both punched the other in the arm, enjoying the skin to skin contact. Hermione yawned.

"We'll talk about it more some other time. Off to bed guys." Hermione said already on the way to her dorm room.

The 4 boys got up and walked into their dorm, and each tiredly changed into their Pajamas and got into bed. Harry waited until he could hear Ron snoring, and Dean and Neville breathing. He got up our of his bed, and drew the curtains closed. He walked over to Seamus' bed and opened the curtain to see Seamus sitting there, waiting. He grinned and patted the bed next to him. Harry got in and climbed under the cover with Seamus, cuddling into his chest.

"Night Harry" Seamus yawned, and kissed Harry on the top of the head.

"Night Seamus." Harry whispered, he kissed Seamus on the jaw and cuddled into him. With the comfort of Seamus and the feeling of the bond, they fell asleep.

"Harry? Are you awake?" They heard it across the room, snapping out of sleep. Seamus grabbed his wand.

" _Tempus._ " A ghostly clock appeared, marking the time as 5:36 in the morning.

"Merlin, Ron, its 5 in the morning why are you awake?" Seamus groaned out.

"I woke up early to meet Hermione and wanted to see if Harry would join us." Ron sounded exhausted.

"Harry's tired. _Trust me._ Go meet Hermione." Seamus made eye contract and mouthed " _You're_ _welcome_."

"Okay, sleep well Seamus. Tell Harry where I went." Ron left.

Seamus smiled at Harry, kissed his neck, and grinned at him before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again. Harry closed his eyes and cuddled closer to Seamus.

Harry woke up and laid there. He loved the kisses Seamus gave him before they slept, they were affectionate and caring, and made the bond all the more worth it. Harry really loved Seamus, and he was beginning to see hope. Maybe the bond could make that work out. Maybe he'd have a chance with Seamus, but for now, this was perfect. He cast a silent _Tempus._ It was 7:45, time to get up.

"Shay, time to get up, we gotta go get breakfast." Harry whispered to him, and kissed his Jaw again, before getting out of bed. Seamus woke up as soon as they stopped touching.

"Mornin'" he grumbled, Seamus really wasn't a morning person. Seamus cast _Lavar_ e on himself and got dressed, not the best way to wake up but he was lazy. Harry took a shower, and came out to get dressed to see Seamus still waiting for him, reading his Sexual Charms book. He was visibly flushed and blushing at the same time. Seamus looked up and saw Harry, and slammed the book shut.

"Har, let's go to breakfast." He held out his arm, his long sleeve rolled up to his elbow to expose his forearm. Harry did the same before taking it and letting the bond flourish. They only disconnected before entering the great hall and going to sit with their friends. Relieved, Harry saw that they were grouped together. He hated being far away from Seamus now.  
McGonagall passed out their course schedules nearly as soon as they sat down. Seamus, Harry, and Dean all had Double Defense against the dark arts on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Lunch, A Break, Charms, and Potions. The double period rotated between the 3 subjects based on which day it was. Tuesdays and Thursdays they had Ethics, transfiguration, lunch, a break, and then another break. Double periods rotated between Ethics and transfiguration here too. Ron and Hermione had matching schedules too, they shared Ethics and Potions with the other 3 boys, but that's it.

"Aye, Lupin was the best DADA professor. Let's go. I'm excited for the lesson!" Seamus got up and dragged the other 2 boys with him. Dean still had toast in his mouth.

They reached the classroom and sat in the front of the room, all three at the same 2 person table. Harry couldn't separate Dean and Seamus and Seamus couldn't choose. The class slowly flooded in, it was just Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and Lupin nodded at them, as if to say it's fine.

"Welcome class, I assume you all remember me, right?" The entire class nodded at Lupin. "Today we'll be studying the Dementor. You're now the particular level of class that we teach the Patronus charm at. If you can already preform the Patronus charm, please stand up."

Harry stood, Along with Dean and Seamus. A few Hufflepuffs stood, and A few more Gryffindors raised from their seats. All of these people were in the D.A.

"This is quite a lot of people. Let me explain the spell to those who can not already cast it, and then we'll practice without a Boggart. We'll practice with a Boggart on Wednesday." Professor Lupin took a breath. "The Patronus charm is powered by Happy Memories. Anything that causes extreme elation from a memory will do. You then say the incantation " _Expecto Patronum_ " which roughly means "I expect a Savior". Its all easier said than done, but let's try doing it one by one. Mr. Thomas, if you don't mind?" Lupin walked closer to our desk.

Dean took a deep breath it, concentrated on the feeling he got when he painted, and remembered the one time he painted the entire common room in a bustle and enchanted it as a first year. He raised his wand.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " A silver mist escaped, a magnificent shield patronus. He'd never managed a full bodied, but it was close and that made him proud. Lupin made rounds through the different tables, having them cast at seemingly random. One of the hufflepuffs cast a weaker shield, one of them cast an earthworm patronus, and another that said they could do it didn't manage.

"Mr. Finnigan, your turn." Lupin walked over to Seamus.

Seamus thought of the first time he cuddled Harry, the feeling of their bond, the feeling of him kissing his jaw.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " A beautiful, vibrant, corporeal Fox appeared. Beautifully detailed, almost enough to be colored. Everyone in the class gasped, and the Fox bounded through the room before evaporating back near Seamus.

"Well done, well done indeed! That was a powerful memory indeed. May I ask what you were thinking of?" Remus was very excited.

"I uh, I rather ya not." Seamus blushed.

"That's fine. That's fine. Harry we all know you can do it, no need to demonstrate. Well class, we're out of time today please pack your things and move on to lunch."

Seamus packed his book away, wand in holster, and waited for Harry and Dean. They both looked shocked beyond words.

"Shay! That was the most realistic, brilliant patronus I've ever seen!" Harry was gushing with 'proud' right through the bond. Seamus puffed his chest a bit and grinned.

"Thanks, I liked that class for once." Seamus grabbed their wrists and pulled them on to the Great Hall. Everyone stared at Seamus, word had gotten out already. They sat at the table and ate for a bit before the three retired to the common room for a break. Dean went upstairs to paint.

"Shay, what were you thinking about to summon that Patronus?" Harry asked.

Seamus looked around the room, and whispered, "The bond."

Harry's heart lit up, and he hugged Seamus. The contact of the bond swept over them again and they enjoyed it for most of the break before getting off the couch to go to charms class, and potions.

Charms and potions were fairly uneventful, Seamus managed to catch a rock on fire in Charms but that was it. Potions with Slughorn demanded an essay already. Classes were tiring.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean walked to Dinner together.

"So, how were classes?" Hermione always did this, but she always seemed to make it interesting. However McGonagall walked up the moment later.

"Mr. Finnigan," Seamus froze in fear.

"I didn't mean to light that rock on fire. I didn' know rocks coul' catch fire!" Seamus sputtered. McGonagall looked curious. Realization dawned in Seamus' face. "This isn't 'bout the rock, is it?"

"No, it is not, Mr. Finnigan. I was told you produced the most radiant patronus today in class and I wish to see it, if you don't mind casting it."

Seamus straightened his back, grabbed his wand, and held his arm closely next to Harry's, touching it.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ The Fox again erupted from his wand, this time perfectly coloured and detailed, and it dashed around the table. It was beautiful, a perfect patronus. Nearly everyone in the hall gasped. McGonagall looked to be in awe.

Harry looked at the patronus, knowing he was the reason is was beautiful. He was the reason it was a perfect patronus. He had never felt happier.

After everyone else had fallen asleep Harry snuck over to Seamus' bed and slipped under the covers. He cuddled right up to Seamus.

"Thanks for being in my life Harry"

"Thanks for bonding with me, Shay."

Seamus kissed Harry on the head again, and Harry kissed his chin. They drifted off to a peaceful, beautiful sleep.

 **A/N: I** **didn't** **mean** **to** **focus** **so** **much** **on** **the** **patronus, but** **I thought** **it** **was** **cute. Please** **Vote** **and** **Comment, I** **love** **the** **feedback! This** **is** **the** **longest** **chapter** **yet, and** **I** **hope** **you** **enjoyed** **it. I** **know** **my** **writing** **can still** **be** **awkward** **and** **less** **floating** **than** **we'd** **all** **like, I'm** **working** **on** **that. Please** **comment** **couples** **you'd** **like** **to see, I** **may** **not write** **from** **their point** **of** **view** **but** **I'll** **definitely** **try** **to** **incorporate** **them.**


	4. Chapter 3: Hearts

**A/N: wow** **I** **don't** **think the** **chapter** **title has** **anything** **to** **do** **with** **this** **chapter** **ignore** **it.**

 **Update: I am aware of how fast I rushed this. I'm embarrassed by it now but I hope it doesn't put too many people off. Review and judge me harshly please! Criticism helps, even the nonconstructive kind. Also, I have just noticed that my dividers do not carry over from the original so from Chapter 4 on I'll be going through and manually adding those again. I'll see if I can get around to adding them to these first few chapters as well. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I** **needed** **to post** **this** **frequently** **apparently, explaining** **that** **I** **am** **not** **Rowling** **and** **yes** **I** **Do** **have** **a** **penis** **please** **don't** **sue** **me.**

" _Tempus._ " The ghostly clock that appeared said 8:45. No time for breakfast. Seamus groaned and jumped out of bed, picked up Harry, and walked to the Showers.

"Shay, what're you doing?" Harry mumbled from his half-sleep state.

"We gotta showe' an' getta Ethics in fifteen minutes." He put Harry on his feet. Harry was blushing and rubbing his eye.

"Thanks Shay." Harry mumbled. They both got under the water and put lotion potion in their hair, washed their bodies, rinsed their hair, and dried off a quickly ad possible. They dressed in their school uniforms and rushed off to the ethics classroom on the third floor corridor. They got there just as the bell rang.

McGonagall was teaching Ethics.

"Good morning class, and welcome to your first ethics lesson. Feel free to take notes but this class will mostly be Verbal Discussions. Now who can tell me what ethics are?"

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Ethics are like morals, in the sense that they're widely used and less personal. Ethics are what's socially right to do and widely thought. Morals are ethics according to personal Values." Hermione said this all in one breath.

"Correct Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor." McGonagall started to pace back and forth in front of her desk. "Let's say that there's a love triangle between your friends. You are not involved in said triangle, but you have the power to split the triangle up and resolve the tension. Discussion wise, please break into groups of 6 and reach a consensus."

Seamus, Hermione, Dean, Harry, Ron, and Neville worked in one group.

Seamus began the discussion, "I don't think ya should interfere in a love triangle. Its not your place if you aren' involved."

"But what if the triangle is hurting your friendships?" Hermione challenged.

"Well, if its hurting your friendships, they aren't v-very strong are they?" Neville spoke up.

"But what if it's your best mate and you can't lose them?" Ron asked, and Dean nodded furiously.

"Then they needta work it out themselves" Seamus began his thought, Harry finished with, "If they really care about their best friends, they'll all sit down and talk it out."

Dean shuddered at the fact that they finished each others thoughts. Harry and Seamus both reddened when they noticed.

"Sorry, didn' mean to Dean."

"Its alright Seamus, I guess its your bond" Dean whispered.

She began walking around the class, getting the groups consensus and final word on the topic, and then they debated as a class. She set an essay on the topic in full detail of their point of view, and proof against arguments.

Dean, Harry, and Seamus headed off to Transfiguration next.

Seamus just now realized that his Tuesdays were filled with McGonagall, he needs to stay on her good side. He sat in the front of the class next to Dean, Harry was on the row behind him next to Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Class, today we'll start Animagus training. We normally do this years before, but the W.O. offer extra credit to those who register as an animagus. We start visualization. This entire class period is used to be quiet, and you will relax and meditate. Starting now, if you have any questions please write them down and bring them to me to retain the quiet atmosphere." McGonagall sat down at her desk. "Begin."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on following his emotions and feelings inside of him. He followed his feelings into the forest, down a stream, through the underbrush, and caught a glimpse of something black, catlike, it was a fuzzy vision, but it was definitely a Panther. Harry smiled and opened his eyes. Seamus sighed in front of him, and Dean groaned. These reactions happened throughout the class.

"Okay, who has found their form?"  
McGonagall appraised the class.

Harry and Justin raised their hands. Seamus sighed and shook his head, and Dean said, "I got close to the sky but couldn't reach..."

Remarks like Dean's littered the classroom Seamus was crestfallen and Harry could feel it. He pushed a fee positive feelings towards Seamus to cheer him up.

"We have half an hour left. If you have found your form please come to the front of the class."

Harry and Justin walked to the front. McGonagall congratulated them.  
"Do you like your forms? If not, you may sit down. If you would like to become an animagus, stay after class. Now, what're your forms? Whisper them."

"I'm an earthworm." Justin barely breathed it out, "I don't want it" and he went and sat back down

"And you Mr. Potter?"

"I'm a Black Panther." Harry whispered. McGonagall's eyes widened. Then calmed.

"Meet me after class."

Harry sat back down, and McGonagall explained the Animagus learning Progress again. Visualization, Habituation, Mental Shifting, and Physical Shifting.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Seamus and Dean stayed behind with Harry so they could all walk back together.

"Mr. Potter, come to my desk. Your friends may come to."

Harry walked up with Dean and Shay.  
"You'll need to practice Habituation now. This is only possible with this." She held out a leaf. "Put this mandrake leaf in your mouth, hold it in your mouth for a week and practice visualization with the rest of the class. Next Tuesday I'll begin teaching you Mental Shifting."

Harry nodded, put the leaf in his mouth, and cringed. He moved it to his cheek and sighed in relief. It didn't taste bad, but it felt odd.

"The properties of the leaf help you draw out your Animagus Form, you'll also need to name it."

"Yes, thank you professor." Harry said already used to the leaf, and they left the class.

Harry and Seamus were in bed together, Harry's bed curtains were drawn shut to give the illusion that they were asleep in their own beds. Seamus' bed was silenced as they chatted.

"I don't think I have an animagus form, Har." Seamus winced saying it, "I didn't get anything but a nap from that class today."

"At least you got a nap" Harry giggled, wow. That's masculine, "I didn't mean to find Jet so quickly. It just happened."

"Jet?"

"Jet Black Panther, Jet. I liked it."

"Aye, it fits your hair too." Seamus kissed the top of his head, and froze. He realized something. Tonight was the full moon. Harry felt his sudden panic.

"Moony hasn't taken the wolfsbane has he?" Harry blanched as Seamus shook his head.

"I prepared, we need to get it to him, _now._ " He grabbed a vial of wolfsbane from his trunk and they both ran to the DADA classroom. It was after curfew.

They slammed the door open and ran into the office, Professor Lupin looked pained. Seamus ran over and poured the vial into his mouth, but he was still changing.

"Har, Run!" And they both took off. The classroom door was closed and sealed. This must've been a precaution against the werewolf. They looked at each other, and then behind them.

"Harry, try to become Jet. Its been less than a day but try. There's no way we're getting out of here just try!" Seamus' voice was trembling.

"Shay, you can't get out. How will you...?"

"Do it now!" Seamus roared.

Harry flinched, but closed his eyes. He heard growling outside his mind. H quickened his pace in the forest and found Jet. The panther looked worried, scared. Just like Harry. He walked towards it, and paused. Outside his mind he heard a scream of pain. He rushed towards Jet and touched him, and they became one. He felt his body change, and shift. He opened his eyes and the wolf was right in front of him.

"Bow your head. Lay your head down, show submission." Seamus gasped in fragmented sentences. Harry didn't dare look at him. "Stay bowed until the wolfsbane has kicked in. He'll leave us alone to nurse his sickness."

Harry bowed and closed his eyes, slanting his body down. Jet was an odd form, so he also tucked his tail. Lupin growled, and took a step forward. Then he cried in pain and ran up to his office. The door slammed shut. Harry walked over to Seamus and was horrified. His left side was bleeding profusely. There was a huge bite mark. Jet shifted back into Harry and he began casting _Episkey,_ it was the only healing spell he knew. Harry stemmed the bleeding, but the wounds scarred over. He leaned over Seamus and kissed him on the lips. Silent tears dripped down his cheeks and he hugged Seamus' form in his arms. He was out cold. Harry shifted into Jet and fell asleep on Seamus.

Harry awake to the office door opening, Professor Lupin was human again. He looked down his stairwell and saw a panther over Seamus. Before his eyes, the panther became Harry.

"Professor Lupin. We came to, we gave you the-" his voice broke.

"Did I..." Lupin slowly walked towards Seamus

"You did, even with the Wolfsbane." Harry barely whispered.

Lupin's knees gave out, disdain and shock on his face. Harry crying on top of an injured Seamus.

Seamus jumped awake in his bed, Harry cuddled next to him. He looked down at his side, completely healed. Except for the curse scar. The bite marks. Seamus woke Harry, ready to ask every question in the world.

"Nnn. Shay..." Harry sat up, rubbing his eye. Then he noticed Seamus was awake, and hugged him.

"You're a... You're a..." Harry sputtered.

"I know, its alright, I'm not a monster Harry. I won't hurt anyone. I won't take the wolfsbane. Shh" Seamus comforted Harry. Seamus got up and dressed himself, Harry did likewise.

"I have to see the headmaster."

"I'm coming." Harry was assertive, he grabbed Seamus' wrist. Okay.

They knocked in McGonagall's door after the short journey. She came to the door and opened it, a grave look on her face.

"Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Potter. Remus told me what happened. Come in. You're excused from classes today." She motioned for them to enter her office.

"It has come to my understanding that you were bitten? How?"

"We were unaware of the fact that Professor Lupin can't leave his quarters after he transforms. We rushed to bring him some wolfsbane. He didn't have Professor Slughorn preparing it." Seamus put his face in his hands.

"How did Mr. Potter escape being bitten?" McGonagall looked impressed.

"I became Jet." Harry spoke up. McGonagall gasped.

"You made a physical transformation the day you found your form?" She was awestruck.

"Aye, he had to, it was tha' or die" the Irishman brogue was grave. "I don' plan to take wolfsbane. Poisoning the wolf will only make it feral."

Everyone nodded at this.

"You're of age, its your choice." Lupin spoke up. "You'll start changing though. Not just into a wolf. Here's a list." He handed Seamus a piece of parchment. It read:  
 _Pre-Transformation_  
 _Bravery_  
 _Jealousy_  
 _Possessiveness_  
 _Only Shares with Friends_  
 _Body Physical Changes_

 _Post-Transformation_  
 _Eye Color Changes_  
 _Hostility Towards other Males_  
 _Dominance_  
 _Lust_

Seamus blushed at the last one.

"You two go rest in your dormitory. You need it." McGonagall dismissed them.

"Thank you for being so understanding. Professor Lupin, don't blame yourself. C'mon Har." Seamus marched out and back towards the dormitory with Harry.

"I'm laying down Starkers. Needta relax. Sorry." Seamus stripped and got into his bed.

"Shay...?" Harry whispered, even though no one was around.

"Yeah Har?"

"Can I still lay down with you?"

"Uh, yeah, 'course." Seamus grinned. Harry blushed.

Harry climbed into bed next to Seamus, still wearing a Shirt and Boxers, and cuddled up next to him. Harry kissed Seamus and cuddled his head into his neck. He kissed his neck too and dozed off. Seamus pulled him further to himself and drifted off to sleep.

"Should we wake them up?"

"No let them sleep!"

"They do look awfully tired."

"But Hermione's worried, I can't say they've been doing this!"

Seamus opened his eyes and saw Neville, Dean, and Ron looking at them, and closed his eyes again.

"Wake 'em up 'n I'll make sure ya die painful." Seamus muttered, cuddling closer to Harry.

"Mate get up, we haven't seen you all day." It was Ron again.

"I'll get rid of them, Shay." Harry sat up and started snogging Seamus. Nibbling and kissing the nape of his neck, and along his jaw. He reached his bottom lip, nibbled it, and kissed him. The other 3 boys had left.

"There you to Shay" Harry breathed, and laid back down.

"Mm, thanks Har." Seamus kissed Harry, cuddled together, and they drifted back to sleep.

Hermione watched Seamus and Harry enter the Great Hall together. All of the boys left their dormitory after she sent them to get the boys and refused to even talk about it. She squinted at them.

"Hey Seamus, Harry. Where were you call day yesterday?"

"Dorm. McGonagall excused us from classes. We'll explain later usher the lower forms to bed early again." Harry said. Seamus tensed up.

"Shay, they're our friends and they'll find out anyways." Harry whispered, and even lower he whispered, "don't be ashamed, please."

Seamus turned to Harry and grabbed his hand under the table. He needed the contact. He needed the bond.

"Sit next to me all day, Har."

Hermione watched the exchange and nodded.

"Harry stay with Seamus all day, he really looks like he needs it. Let's go to class."

Ethics was resuming the Essay assigned on Tuesday, and reading Chapters 1-3 in our textbooks. Transfiguration was a double period. Harry was excused from Class due to mastering his Animagus form so quickly. Seamus was excused as well. Werewolves can't be animagi, but McGonagall just said he had no form and to leave.

Hermione walked into the common room from her dorm to see Harry giving Seamus a neck and shoulder massage. Dean and Ron were waiting for her.

"So, what's up? Why were you absent all day yesterday?" Hermione walked closer.

Harry stood up, grabbed Seamus' hand, and pulled him up. Seamus turned toward them, the left side of his torso bare and facing the fire. Dean, Ron, and Hermione gasped. Dean jumped forward and hugged Seamus. Ron was petrified, unable to do anything but stare. Hermione was crying, hands over her mouth.

"W-we took Lupin h-his wolfsbane the other n-night." Seamus had tears streaming down his face. "That's w-why Harry mastered Jet so quickly. It was either th-that or die." Seamus' voice broke, he hugged Dean back tightly. Harry separated them to put Seamus' shirt back on.

"Seamus isn't taking wolfsbane. He's going to nurture the wolf and protest the laws against them that Umbridge Passed." Harry said, pushing confidence and comfort through the bond into Seamus.

Hermione hugged Ron, who had been silently crying for Seamus. Harry was glad. Seamus was loved. So loved by all of his friends. They all went up to bed. Seamus didn't even bother undressing, so Harry pulled off Seanus' uniform and underwear. Harry also removed all of his, and cuddled next to Seamus intimately.

"I love you Shay, its going to be alright." Harry soothed.

"I love you too Har, so much..." Seamus pulled Harry into his embrace, snogging him this time. He kissed the nape of his neck and nibbled his ear genty. Harry moaned, turned to Seamus, and kissed him.

"Goodnight Shay" Harry kissed Seamus' Jaw and buried his head into Seamus' chest.

"Night Har, ya friggin' tease." Seamus chuckled and held Harry closer before drifting off to sleep yet again.

-  
 **A/N: Ooh, furry** **problem. I** **wonder** **how they'll** **handle** **it. Should** **they** **use** **the** **Shrieking** **Shack** **to** **hide** **Shay** **or** **will** **it** **be** **the** **Forbidden** **Forest? Room** **of** **Requirement? Ideas** **please** **in** **the** **comments. Leave** **complaints** **too, but** **don't** **be** **super** **rude** **please. Tell** **me** **what** **problems** **I** **have** **and** **what** **I** **need** **to stop** **doing** **and** **fix. Also** **send** **me** **side** **ships. I** **definitely** **have** **Harry/Seamus** **and** **Ron/Hermione. I'm** **considering** **Blaise/Dennis** **or** **Blaise/Draco. Thanks** **for** **reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: Growth

**A/N: I** **don't** **plan** **to have** **Seamus** **transform** **in** **this** **chapter. I'm** **still getting** **a** **hold** **on** **flowing** **dialogue. One** **of** **my** **friends** **asked** **why** **in** **the** **Prologue, Seamus** **used** **Vulnera** **Sanentur** **three** **times. If** **you** **check** **the** **Lexicon** **or** **Wiki, the** **spell** **is** **best** **used** **by** **the** **law** **of** **the** **three** **from** **Paganism. Items** **coming** **in** **threes** **are** **a** **sign** **of** **power, like** **in** **most** **nursery rhymes** **or** **the** **golden** **trio** **we** **know** **and** **love. Onto** **the** **story!**

 **Update: I've replaced my normal line breaks with "ooo" because for some reason my normal ones don't show on here.**

 **ooo**

It's been a week and a half since Seamus contracted Lycanthropy. He awoke on the last day of September next to Harry, who was now smaller than Seamus. The Irishman who used to be a near leprechaun was now nearing six feet tall, his shoulders broader than before, and slightly toned. It was a very quick change, taking only one night. Needless to say, Seamus was oblivious to it until he properly woke up.

"Mmm..." Seamus moaned contentedly as he pulled his mate closer. Not just his friend mate, but his _mate._

"Shay?" Harry was apparently fully awake, his voice sounded thoroughly woken up. "Not to be rude, but you're hurting my stomach."

"Wha'? Oh, sorry 'arry." Seamus blushed deeply, pulling his pelvis away. They'd agreed to hold off on shagging until a while later. "Didn' meanta. Jus' woke up."

"Its fine, Shay. Let's get up and go get breakfast kay?" Harry mumbled sweetly, coaxing Seamus up with him.

Seamus strapped his wand to his arm, dressed in his muggle clothes, theu didn't fit. The wolf in him was growing, and making his body fitter. Seamus sighed and refitted his clothes with a charm he learned in 4th year for the yule ball, and walked downstairs to leave for the Great Hall. Harry was waiting for him downstairs, charting with Ginny and Dean. They were snogging again.

"Aye, 'bout time you kids tried again. Worried for Dean's health." Seamus grinned widely at them. Dean threw a book at Seamus. "Ouch!"

Harry winced at the sudden pain in his shoulder. Sometimes the bond wasn't a very nice thing, but Harry started thinking. What if the bond does the same thing for good feelings too? Harry shuddered.

"I'm going to breakfast now before all of the cinnamon rolls are taken." Harry walked out of the portrait hole. Seamus made his way after him and didn't duck, he never had to before, hit his head, and tripped through the portrait hole.

"Seamus, did you just hit your head on the TOP of the portrait?" Dean was right behind him, Ginny was in front of him. Seamus had knocked Harry over. He got up and gave Harry a hand up.

"Seamus you've gotten taller! I don't have to look down to look you in the eye!" Dean was confused, obviously. Seamus shot a glare and bared his canine teeth to give him a hint. He didn't catch on.

"Ginny, stop, I'm alright." Harry was behind them pushing Ginny off his arm. He was cut and bleeding from the fall.

"Harry you need to see Madam Pomfrey!" Ginny grabbed his arm again.

"Grr..." Seamus growled at Ginny, noticeably loudly, and gingerly took his Harry's arm from her. Ginny was taken aback.

"Did you just grow _l_ at me, Seamus?" She sounded perplexed and hurt. Seamus ignored her and dropped his wand from his jacket sleeve and into his hand and traced the wound on Harry's arm.

" _Episkey._ " The blood flowed back into the vein, which was unusual, and the flesh stitched back together without a mark. Seamus turned to Ginny. "Sorry, I guess it was, uh, the Healer in me. Nothing _else."_ He shot look at Dean before Dean finally caught on.

"To breakfast!" Harry diffused the tension. "Seamus first, so he doesn't fall on me again."

"Aye, not used to being so tall. 'Ts a growth spurt I've been needin' since I was seven." Seamus grinned to hide his discomfort and trailed behind them into the Great Hall. Several people gasped as he walked by, and took his seat next to Harry at the table. Seamus grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it, and zoned out to rethink the morning so far.

Seamus was growing, he was being obsessive, but he wasn't being very courageous so far. That part may or may not come, depending on how comfortable he gets with his new physique. The next full moon wasn't until the week before the Halloween feast. He was dragged out of his stupor by an owl landing on his shoulder and pecking his ear.

"Yule, stop! I'll take the damn letter." Seamus winced at each peck, he opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Shay,_

 _Its been a while since you've written me. It was pleasant to see you'd written me last night, I was beginning to think you didn't care much for your own Máthair! I understand classes have been difficult. How's Harry doing? I hope your bond is growing well, I understand that you implied you two were a thing of an item? Your father may be Catholic, but he's come to love you for your magic, I doubt he can deny you this. I do want to hear the 'disturbing news' as you put it, are you sure it isn't fit for a letter? Write me back, Shay. I'll see you for Christmas Holidays, your Da will be returning the same time you and Harry do. Be well, my darling._

 _Love,_  
 _Máthair._

"Máthair sent us a letter, Harry." He held it out to Harry to read it while he scribbled down a short reply for Yule to take back.

 _Máthair,_

 _Thanks for replying to quickly. I'll try to write more often. Tell Athair that I miss him as well. That particular topic is off limits for letters, and be more discreet about our bond if your write about it. People could use it to hurt us. See you at Christmas._

 _Love,_  
 _Seamu_ s

He tied the note to Yule and she took flight out of the hall.

"Seamus, am I really going back for Christmas?" Harry's eyes were sparkling in delight.

"Aye, why wouldn't ya?"

"I figured..." Harry stopped and handed the letter back, his thumb near the word _bond._ Seamus chuckled.

"You're clueless aren't ya Har?" Harry feigned a hurt look. "We're living together."

Dean and Ginny stopped chatting to gape at them.

"You're inviting me to live with you?" Harry asked, dumbstruck.

"Aye, _mate._ " Seamus put emphasis on mate to imply to Harry that being his boyfriend meant Mating. Unlike Dean, Harry quickly heard the hidden meaning.

"So what are we doing today?" Dean asked, "Next week is the first Hogsmeade weekend, anyone up for Gobstones or Exploding Snap?"

Seamus immediately shook his head no. "Harry and I gotta go see McGonagall. Harry's getting registered today and I'm going with." Seamus grinned.

"Registered for what?" Ginny spoke up from her charms homework that she figured she'd finish.

"Oh, right, you're not taking Transfiguration anymore and you're a 6th year" Harry spoke up, "We're doing animagus training. I've completed it."

Ginny dropped her quill and stared at Harry, eyes wide. "You're an animagus?" She ushered them to stand up and pushed them out of the hall. "Go get registered so you can show me! Go!"

"See ya later then Ginny." Harry said as she walked back into the Hall. They set off for McGonagall's office.

 **ooo**

Harry and Seamus had just began to knock when she opened the door.

"I saw you two leave the Great Hall. Ms. Ginevra seemed quite excited to meet you as 'Jet'." McGonagall began testing Harry's health, as well as Madam Pomfrey. Harry heard a few familiar diagnostic spells that he had heard Seamus use.

"Now shift into Jet, and we'll test his Health. You'll be examined by Auror Shacklebolt, and you'll be registered."

Almost in cue, Kingsley Shacklebolt floo'd in and grinned at Harry. He nodded acknowledgement at Seamus. Harry became Jet and the physical examination began. Seamus felt a pang of jealousy with everyone poking and prodding _his_ Harry.

"You have 2 identification Marks, Harry. You have lighter fur around your eyes in the shape of your glasses and this clover shaped patch of fur on your chest. Quite the odd color." Shacklebolt declared. Seamus sighed and visibly untensed. The fur there was a Sandy color, like his own hair, and in the shape of their Shamrock. They were marked as each others, and the jealousy died down.

"Alls set, you are registered as Jet the Black Panther, Harry. It was good to see you again, but I need to get back to the Ministry now."

"Bye Kingsley, take care" Harry shifted back into himself.

"Bye Harry." And Kingsley was gone. Pomfrey left moments later.

"Mr. Finnigan, I see your ordeal is being kind to you, so far" McGonagall sounded relieved. "You've grown quite a bit since yesterday. Please take this for the rest of the day." She handed out a Vial of Potion.

"Its Sugar Water, but you may clean it out and replace it with whatever you like, but please blame your growth on this, otherwise it will be all too plain that you have a certain 'affliction'."

"You've thought this through. Thank you professor. I have one question." Seamus held back his accent well for once. "Where will I go for my first... Change?"

"The Shrieking Shack," Harry interjected before McGonagall could open her mouth. "It's where Lupin went to change. Its rumored to be the most haunted building in Britain, people don't often go near it, and I doubt they'd go during the full moon, or the night after."

Seamus whistled, "Aye, that sounds like a perfect place. And during the breaks and summer I have woods behind my house, alone for miles."

"Very well then, I will make Madam Pomfrey aware of your conditions and the circumstances for not taking the wolfsbane. You'll be checked physically for health issues the morning after." McGonagall was pleased, "You may go."

They left her office and Seamus had an idea.

"Har, become Jet and let me ride you to the common room. Betcha Ginny and Dean are waiting for us." Seamus grinned, almost laughing already just thinking about it. Harry became Jet and Seamus mounted his mate.

They rode through the seemingly empty castle and into their common room, Seamus shouted the password from the bottom of the staircase.

" _Licorice Wands!_ "

The painting swung open and Harry bounded in. A few first years screamed. Ron jumped up from his Seat and Hermione knocked over an inkwell. Dean drew a line right across his sketch. Ginny jumped up and squealed in delight. Jet turned back into Harry, and half the room Gasped.

"Aye, Harry's a panther!" Seamus said, sitting where Harry dropped him. "Dropped me right on me arse though."

Seamus stood up and the room collectively gasped at his height again.

"Headmistress gave me this vitamin supplement, see?" He pulled out the clear 'potion'.

"But I've never read of a potion that can do th-" she was cut off by a vicious glare from Dean.

"Its a variant of a disillusionment potion, physical change. Read up on the alternates Hermione." Dean scolded her.

"Please don't kill him." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

Seamus heard it from across the room and chuckled loudly. Everyone looked at him. Ginny looked dumbstruck.

"Ah, uh, joke 'arry told." Seamus' brogue came back deeply. "I uh, think i'll be goin' to my dorm now."

"I'll go too, the exams were exhausting. Registering means getting your entire body proked and prodded by wands and spells." Harry faked a yawn and climbed the stairs with Seamus. Harry closed his bed curtains.

" _Colloportu_ s." Now they could only be opened by _Alohomora._

"Harry, join me over here" Seamus patted his bed. Harry walked over and sat down. They drew the curtains and 'locked' them. Seamus silenced them.

"You know you're my mate right?" Seamus looked desperately into Harry's eyes, searching for his answer.

"Yeah Seamus, Werewolves mate for life. I'm your mate. We've had this conversation. We can to public when you feel ready." Harry whispered directly into Seamus' ear to soothe him. "I do expect romance and a proposal though."

"How about we romance now, yeah?" Seamus whispered into Harry's ear. He nipped at it and licked it before moving to Harry's neck. Harry let out a moan as Seamus began to bite and kiss the bare flesh.

"Mm, you smell nice..." Seamus' voice was drifting into pleasure.

"Not too far y-yet Shay." Harry stuttered, trying to string words together. "We-we're waiting r-right?"

Seamus pulled himself away slowly. "Yeah, we are. But it's hard. You're always with me. Not complaining but I haven't gotten to ' _polish my wand_ ' in a while." Seamus breathed a kiss right over Harry's lips. He bit the lower lip into his mouth and raised up for a full kiss, gentle and full of love.

"Let's take that nap, yeah?" Seamus grinned, his clothes disheveled. Harry ran a hand through his own hair.

"Yeah. All day." Harry stripped himself, and Seamus. The Irishman had trouble getting his boxers off. Harry kept brushing against him and it was difficult to resist pushing himself onto Harry. They cuddled together.

"I love you Shay." Harry mumbled, cuddling into the taller's frame.

"I love you too, Har" Harry wiggled against him, cuddling, "but you're still a friggin' tease."

They both laughed and felt love, and lust, through the bond as they drifted off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Sunday

**A/N: This chapter** **is** **bound** **to be** **quite** **the** **surprise. Exciting, isn't** **it? Oh, and** **I'll** **be** **using** **my** **scene** **dividers** **to** **assist** **in** **P.O.V. Changes** **from** **here** **on, it** **seems** **like** **it** **might** **work** **better** **than** **a** **bumpy** **transition.**

 **Disclaimer: For** **the** **love** **of** **Merlin** **I'm** **not** **J.K.R.**

 **ooo**

Moaning. That's what woke Seamus up. Seamus groaned, it wasn't a sexual moan, it was pained.

" _Alohomora._ " Seamus unlocked his curtains; what an odd thought. He got up and pulled on his boxers as to be decent. He parted the curtains and walked over to the source of the moan, Ron's bed. Seamus had never been best of friends with Ron but he didn't like to see one of his mates, friend mates that is, suffer.

"Ron, shh, wake up. It's only a nightmare." Seamus shook Ron out of his nightmare.

"Unh, Seamus? Wha?" Ron mumbled sleepily, hugging the other boy. Not romantically, but comfortably. Ron needed comfort right now. After that nightmare of a war.

"Shh, it's alright. It's fine." Seamus saw a pang of sadness in Ron's eye. The pang of sadness brought by the war. "It's over Ron. Hermione's safe, you're safe. I'm keeping Harry safe... Shh..." Seamus soothed for nearly half an hour before Ron drifted off to sleep again, this time held by one of his friends. Harry smiled as he watched the exchange. Seamus held the ginger for nearly 2 hours before the Sun rose, just to be there for his friend.

 **ooo**

"Ron, time for breakfast. Wake up, Ron." Seamus soothed, getting up off of Ron's bed. His back really hurt from sitting still for so long. All of his bones seemed to pop and creak when he stood. Harry rushed over and kissed him, gently.

"You're the sweetest, most caring person I know. No one else here would have done that to help Ron. It was amazing, Shay." Harry was brimming with admiration for the Irishman.

"Thanks, Seamus." Ron was sitting up, blushing a bit. "You really helped."

They got dressed in silence and walked down into the common room. A quick _Tempus_ charm confirmed that breakfast would end soon so the three boys booked it to the Great Hall.  
"Good morning Ron, Harry, Seamus." Dean cuddled closely to Ginny, who was reading a letter than had just fallen into her pumpkin juice. As if on cue, an owl dropped an identical letter on Harry's plate. It was now covered in warm butter. Harry opened the slippery letter.

 _Dear Mr. Potte_ r _,_

 _Out of your class, the most brilliant include You, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Zabini. You are hereby invited to an advanced potion lesson at 5 p.m. in my classroom this afternoon. You may bring one guest to work as your partner while we attempt this particular brew. You will receive extra credit regardless of the results for attempting the challenge, as well as your guest. Do have a good day._

 _Head of Slytherin,_  
 _Horace Slughorn_

"Looks like the slug club is returning. Seamus we have a potions class this afternoon, you're my plus one." Harry was being assertive.

"But Har, I don't wanna go to more potions less-"

"You'll get extra credit."

"I'm there." Seamus immediately changed his mind. He needed those grades to jump up.

"Dean, you're my plus one." Ginny said matter-of-factly. Dean sighed but didn't dispute her. Ron groaned.

"Well, 'Mione's gonna make me go then. Better find her to make sure." Ron got up and instinctively walked to the Library.

"Ginny, come to the common room with me so we can plan Quidditch Try-Outs. Dean and Seamus haven't had time to hang out alone in weeks."

"Okay Harry, bye Dean. I'll see you later. 4:30 in the common room?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, 4:30. See you Ginny."

"Bye Ginny, See ya 'arry." Seamus called as they walked away.

Harry and Ginny left the Great Hall.

"So, Shay, what's going on between you and Harry?" Dean had a mischievous grin on his face. "Anything you need to tell me?"

"You already know the answer to tha', Dean. You're smart enough to figure it out." Seamus sighed, a feint blush rising to his cheeks. Dean chuckled.

"I see the way you look at him. Its real isn't it?"

" _Muffliato._ " Seamus wandlessly cast the spell to prevent eavesdropping. "Between the bond and my, uh, affliction." Seamus winced at the word. "I'm pretty sure we've mated for life."

"Mated for life? Are you serious?" Deans eyes were wide. He whistled a low, slow note. "That's some commitment, never thought you had it in you Shay."

It was common knowledge that Seamus flirted with everyone, but he rarely acted on it.

"So how is he?" Dean raised his eyebrow, smirking.

"What?"

"How is he? Y'know, in bed?"

"A friggin' tease. We haven't really done anything yet. Just cuddled." The Irishman sounded irate, but contentment rang through his voice when he mentioned cuddling.

"Blimey mate, you haven't done anything yet? This really is serious." Dean clapped his hand on his friends shoulder. "Let's go sit by the lake, I haven't gotten to draw you for over a year. You get to pick the pose." Dean stood up and Seamus nodded and rose as well.

"Only time I've been able to sit still was durin' your painting." He grinned and they set to it.

 **ooo**

Ginny tailed Harry into the common room, talking Quidditch.

"Tryouts Wednesday then, 5:30?"

"Yeah, Ginny set it on the noticeboard and I'll get to work setting up the tryouts. You're Chaser and I'm Seeker, We need 2 more Chasers, 2 Beaters, and Keeper. We can do Keeper practice first, since we have a Chaser to practice it. Then we can get our other 2 chasers, and then the Beaters. I'll judge the Chasers, you Judge the Keeper, and we can do the Beaters together." Harry planned it out loud as he wrote it down.

"Sounds like a plan. I wrote the open spots as well as the time on the notice board. Let's start writing basic maneuvers." They set off drawing diagrams and plays together.

 **ooo**

At the Slytherin table, Blaise was quiet and withdrawn. He was the only Slytherin of his friend group who returned to Hogwarts, other than Draco. They were decent pals, but nothing more. They simply didn't have enough in common. Blaise mused over his morning eggs and bacon when Slughorns note dropped down, inviting him to the class tonight. Blaise decided to go alone, throwing Malfoy into a room full of people he's conflicted with for 7 years didn't seem to be a good idea. Blaise preferred to go alone anyways, anything to get out of the dank, dark, dungeon common room. He sighed, content that he had plans for the day.

4:30 came all too soon, the day passed quickly. Our 6 Gryffindors met up in the common room attired in their casual clothing.

"Let's start walking, I don't feel like rushing today." Harry said as had the smallest stature there, he had to run to keep up sometimes. Ron grumbled but the others nodded approval.

"Let's get going then." Ginny led the way out of the portrait and down the path to the potions classroom.

 **ooo**

It was a short walk from the Slytherin common room, but Blaise left at 4:45 anyways. Pansy and Draco were snogging in the dorms, and the common area wasn't much better. He was glad to be out of there. Just as he was reaching the door, he was met by 6 Gryffindors.

"Granger, Weasley and Weasley, Thomas," he nodded at each in greeting, and turned to Harry and Seamus. "Potter, Finnigan." He nodded.

"Ah, here you all are! Come in, come in! I have quite the exciting lesson today!" Slughorn was more exhilerated to teach now than in any of his classes.

"Ah, Mr. Zabini, did you come alone? This will be more difficult for you, but you can do it with your skills." Slughorn doted each of the students in a similar matter. Complimenting Hermione on her innate memorization, Ginny on her charmed potions work, and Harry on his Drought of Living Death. He turned to Seamus.

"Ah, Mr. Finnigan. I was told you brewed a successful wolfsbane potion for Professor Lupin. Quite the potion there, one of the most difficult. If you do well today I'll consider adding you to my shelf." Seamus was the only plus one guest to be complimented.

"Thank you sir," Seamus began, but they were all ushered into the classroom.

"I'd like all of you to break into pairs and open your textbooks to page 395. The potion you'll be making is there. The ingredients are in storage if you need them. Begin when you are ready.

Blaise flipped his book open and read the page title. _Veritaserum._ He grinned. This was one of the most difficult potions to make. He wondered how well it'd work out for all of the different pairs.

They began to brew. Zabini was efficient on his own. Seamus cut and prepared the ingredients while Harry added and Stirred. Dean and Ginny alternated as needed, but Dean did the most cutting and preparing due to his steady, trained hands. Surprisingly, the only melted cauldron was Hermione's. Ron added an entire sopophorous bean instead of just the skin.

Zabini made a near perfect Veritaserum, it was slightly dilute and the talker could likely resist it, though. Dean and Ginny made a perfect Veritaserum, in all aspects. Seamus and Harry made the worst of the three, when it came to truth telling. Seamus knocked a few acromantula legs more in then he should have, but it was testable. It seemed to have no effect on truth telling, but it acted more as a liquid imperious, forcing suggested actions. Seamus had a devilish grin on his face. He was planning something. The look made Zabini shudder.

"Excellent, excellent. You'll all receive extra credit. You may bottle your potions and keep them, but remember to use them responsibly. I won't have my students using their creations on unknowing persons!" Slughorn scolded but complimented all at once.

The 7 exited the class, and Seamus quickly held up his 'Veritaserum'.

"Anyone up for extreme truth or dare?" He was grinning wildly, and everyone knew what he meant.

"I'm game." Ginny looked excited. Dean and Hermione looked disapproving, and Zabini was intrigued.

"Zabini is invited too! Up for it Blaise?" Seamus was pretty much offering the olive branch. Blaise took it.

"Sure, Seamus." And the group set off for the Room of Requirement. Blaise was impressed, he heard of it from Draco, but now he was in it. The room had adorned itself with 3 couches and a fire, a table, and 2 goblets. The entire group sat down.

"So here's how it goes. It's the same as Truth or Dare, but obviously you can't resist telling the truth or doing the dare." Seamus grinned at this. "I'll go first since it was my idea." He looked at Harry.

"Mate, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Harry looked nervous, but accepted Dean's truth serum and took 3 drops to his tongue.

"Do you love me?" Seamus sounded nervous, but he needed to know for sure.

"Yes, I love you with all of my being. I love your hair and also your eyes and also the way you kiss and also your accent and also your little habits and also the way you slip in and out of Gaelic and also your smile and als-" Harry blushed deeper with every statement before Seamus finally stopped him with a small kiss. Ginny and Blaise gasped. Ron whistled.

"Your turn, 'arry." Seamus winked.

"Blaise, truth or dare?" Blaise was surprised to be called in this early, but he sat up.

"Truth" He took the truth serum.

"Who's your best friend?"

"No one. I mean my best friend is Draco, but he's my only friend. We have nothing in common. I mean we only quidditch in common. But that's it." Blaise scowled.

"Granger, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She took the vial from Seamus and took a drop to her tongue.

"I dare you to snog Ron." Blaise's scowl became a smirk. Everyone knew the two snogged, but it was never in public. Hermione's face was redder than Ron's hair and her body forced itself over Ron and she sat on his lap, facing him. Ron grinned wildly at Blaise as Hermione's face lowered into the crook between Ron's shoulder and neck, and traveled across his neck and face until she was able to lift herself up.

"Ginny. Truth or Dare."

"Dare." She also took the dare version of the Serum.

"I dare you to go whisper all of your favorite fantasies into Dean's ear." Hermione stole a glance at Seamus, knowing full well he could recount the entire event from his spot across the room. Ginny stood up, and began whispering into Dean's ear. For a black guy, he sure could blush. Seamus heard every word. He blushed just as hard. Ginny's turn.

"Dean, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He took the truth serum, and waited for the question.

"Did you enjoy my fantasies?" Ginny was grinning. Seamus swore she planned this. Dean was a blunt guy when it came to answering questions, and what Dean said next was possibly the most second hand embarrassment Seamus had ever felt.

"If my pants are any indication, I'd say quite a bit." Dean blanched, flushed, and blushed in turn. "I just said that."

Seamus was clutching his sides in laughter, sprawled backwards over the couch. Dean decided to play his turn.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He took the serum.

"What do you think of Harry's physique?" Dean made eye contact with Seamus, who was suddenly very quiet.

"I think he looks good, small but toned. Definitely wouldn't kick him out of bed." Ron's eyes widened with fear. This game was seriously dangerous. Seamus was glaring daggers at him.

"Blaise, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He took the dare serum this time.

"I dare you to kiss Dean." Ron smirked, this would get Seamus to stop glaring at him.

It didn't. Blaise pecked Dean on the cheek and took his turn.

"Seamus, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Seamus took the Dare potion.

"I dare you to explain why you're death-glaring at Ron." Blaise was curious. Fuck. Seamus couldn't hold back the answer.

"Because he had to talk about my Mate and because I'm jealous because he was talkin' 'bout my 'arry and because I'm a werewolf and no one can 'ave my mate like I can." Seamus' eyes grew wider as he spoke. Everyone was silent. "Please don't tell anyone, Zabini."

Ginny was frozen, looking at Seamus in sadness.

"How long...?" She asked. The serum wasn't keyed into truth, just dares. So Seamus didn't have to answer.

"Zabini, truth or dare."

"Truth." Zabini took the last one the truth serum.

"You won't tell anyone right?"

"I don't hurt my friends, and I consider you all friendly to me. I won't tell anyone." Everyone looked at him, and Seamus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Blaise."

 **ooo**

Blaise spent the night wondering the castle. The clique of Gryffindors rejoined their tower to retire to bed, but Blaise hated being in Slytherin. He never wanted it. The hat suggested Gryffindor, but he had so willingly _chosen_ Slytherin for his mother. His whore of a mother. Blaise stomped to the Headmistresses office, declaring words at the Gargoyle until it leapt aside. He rapped his fist on the door, and McGonagall opened it.

"Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise ignored her and walked into the room. He gingerly took the sorting hat from the shelf and placed it on his head.

'Second thoughts, eh? Don't belong where _you_ put yourself? Just this once, i'll declare the house you were meant to be in. Enjoy life in...' The hat spoke aloud, bellowing to McGonagall.

" **Gryffindor!** "

 **ooo**

 **A/N: Expect** **that? Funday** **Sunday! I'll** **post** **the** **next** **chapter** **shortly** **after** **this** **one. Enjoy** **reading** **and** **please** **constructive** **criticism** **in** **the** **comments! It'll** **help** **me** **write** **better! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 6: Tryouts

**A/N: I** **write** **when** **I'm** **bored. Whoops.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm** **not** **the** **magnificent** **author** **of** **Harry** **Potter, but** **I** **have** **borrowed** **her** **toys** **to** **play** **with. Whoops. Enjoy** **this** **fanfic.**

 **ooo**

Entropy, that was the word. Blaise had never personally picked on a Gryffindor, he honestly belonged there. No one believed him out of his new friend group. The red and gold assaulted all he had known for the past 7 years, but he'd grown accustomed to it in the 2 days since he's left Slytherin. They've all been giving him shit for it. Even Draco wouldn't look at him. Some friendship that was.

Seamus stirred in bed, grabbing Harry and pulling him on top of himself so he could lay on his back and still have Harry intertwined in his arms. Without the bond keeping them content, this might've been uncomfortable. It wasn't, though.

Dean breathed evenly throughout the dorm, but his breath hitched every other second. Even with his curtains closed, Blaise knew his new mate was dreaming of Ginny. Blaise smiled, laying back in bed and relaxing, listening to his friend over the snoring of Ron and Neville. They were in sync so it was easy to listen in between snores.

The sun rose slowly, illuminating the dorm. The first to awaken, other than Blaise, was Seamus. He opened his eyes and saw Harry on top of him. With a lazy grin in his face, he pushed Harry over back onto the bed and stumbled to the showers. He turned on the tap, the water magically heating to just the right temperature.

"Morning, Seamus." Zabini walked in, starting the shower 2 spots away from the Irishman. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Mm? Yeah, sure."

"How long have you been a..." Blaise motioned to the scar on Seamus' side. Seamus grimaced.

"2 weeks, now."

"So have you, uh, done it yet?" Blaise was pushing it.

"No. Nearly 2 weeks before the first time." Seamus winced, fear welling up in his chest. He was terrified of the first time. Scared of his bones breaking and shifting. Scared of being something else. Scared of hurting Harry. Seamus was scared of losing control. His face contorted into a distressed frown.

"Seamus? Are you alright?" Blaise's voice was laced with worry.

"Yeah, yeah. 'm fine." Seamus finished his shower, grabbed a towel, and retreated to get dressed.

He was more careless than usual, throwing on a shirt and jumper, barely making his tie look like a tie. He left his cloak behind and walked down into the common room. Harry didn't have time to shower, so he was already getting dressed. Seamus would wait for him to get down.

Harry came stumbling down the stairs, still getting one shoe seated on his foot.

"Morning Shay." Harry was too cheerful for having just woken up. He walked over and kissed Seamus.

"You smell like me. 'ts nice." Seamus mumbled after the kiss. A wolfish grin on his face. He knew it was the wolf in him causing the reaction, but he welcomed it. Harry didn't seem to mind. They laced their fingers together and embraced in one of their firmer hugs.

Harry's stomach, rumbled.

"Time for food! Let's go Har." Seamus began nearly sprinting out of the common room, dragging Harry along. The prospect of food really did wake Seamus up. Harry would have to remember that.

They sat at their clique in the table. The group of seven chatting and planning the day.

"So which of you lot will be trying out for Gryffindor Quidditch?" Ginny asked in between bites. Dean, Blaise, and Ron raised their arms.

"Oh, Blaise what position do you play?"

"Beater."

"Well good luck today at practice. Harry and I are judging the beaters together."

"Thanks, good luck Judging."

Seamus was excited for the season to begin. He was the commentator and it'd be much easier to commentate all of his friends this year. He smiled and resolved to watch practice today.

 **ooo**

The Quidditch Pitch was sweltering. Seamus felt bad watching the robe-clad tryouts. He stripped off his shirt and leaned back in his seat, waiting for the tryouts to begin. He locked eyes with Hermione and grinned.

"Plus side to bein' a guy. Shirtless is okay in the heat." Seamus taunted her. She cast a heating charm on him. He was now visibly sweating and using _Aguamenti_ directly into his mouth now. Grumbling about rudeness.

Harry watched the exchange between his boyfriend and Hermione. Seamus was sweating heavier than anyone on the pitch, definitely Hermione's doing.

"All right you lot!" Ginny called attention to the insanely large group of students before them. "First, we want you to mount your brooms and fly around the Pitch. If you're not a sufficient flyer, you should go ahead and leave!"

Several first years left the pitch, as well as 30 or so students from different houses.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, get off the pitch!" Harry roared. This was ridiculous. Several students started remarking at Blaise.

"Blaise is a Gryffindor. He was resorted, shut your mouths before I shut them _for_ you." Ginny was livid. This was taking long just to get started.

"Keeper tryouts first. Please come forward." Harry was surprised to see only 2 people step forward. One appeared to be a 12 year old first year. The other was Ron.

"Alright you'll fly up into the air and block me for 6 quaffle shots. Whichever one of you blocks more has the spot." Ginny kicked off the ground.

The Keeper tryouts went quickly. The smaller boy was surprisingly good. He blocked 4 of the 6 shots perfectly and just barely missed the other two. Ron also blocked 4 of the 6 shots. Ginny started doing tie breakers and they remained even until Ron blocked 11-15 and the smaller boy blocked 10-15.

"Ron has the spot. Keeper tryouts are over. If you're trying out for Chaser, please come forward in groups of 2. Harry will judge you based on your skill and how well you and your teammate work with me. It will be flexible because we obviously haven't all had time to practice together." Ginny again took to the air.

The chaser tryouts went through 14 pairs, and a few of them were going pretty well. 2 of the 3 good pairs managed to injure themselves at some point and there was only one pair left.

"Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevey. Kick off and make 6 goals. If you beat 7 minutes, you both have the spot."

They took to the air, and began manoeuvering with Ginny. They made 4 goals in less than 2 minutes, and in the next 3 minutes Ron blocked 5 more goals. They managed to make the final 3 goals they needed in the last 45 seconds.

"You have the spots, then."

Most of the field was cleared. It held the current members of the Quidditch Team and Blaise, Cormac, a pair of what appeared to be 4th year twins, and 2 first year boys that didn't look like they could even hold up the bludger bat.

"Please coordinate into 3 pairs between the 6 of you. We'll test your reflexes against oncoming bludgers."

The twins were first. They took the sky.

Harry pointed his wand at one bludger, " _Confundus._ " He began erratically directing the blusher around the pitch, and occasionally assaulting the twins. They managed to get hit twice. One twin managed to crack a rib and fall off his broom, but not from an outrageous height.

Seamus watched as the boy fell to the ground, his twin diving to save him. He hit the ground and Seamus' instincts kicked in. He climbed over the stand and jumped.

" _Arresto Momentum!_ " Seamus paused and had just barely landed before running to the small boy and using diagnostic charms.

"You have 3 broken ribs. This is going to hurt a lot..." Seamus murmured, one rib was busted through the skin. Profusely bleeding on his crimson quidditch robes. The boy whimpered and was paling quickly.

" _Tergeo."_ Seamus cleaned the blood off the robes so he could see correctly. " _Episkey."_ The bones snapped back into place, you could see them through the gash in his side where they punctured his skin. " _Ferula._ " The bones glowed white hot as they welded back together. The boy moaned in agony and passed out from the pain.

Seamus pointed his wand at the castle. " _Accio Blood-Replenishing Potion!"_ And he turned back to the boy. " _Tergeo."_ He cleaned the skin, paper white near the wound. The boys twin was bawling at the side.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." Shay traced the wound vertically downwards, then reversed direction. " _Vulnera Sanentur._ " He repeated again, and poked the last gash with the wand. " _Vulnera Sanentur._ " The wound finished healing, the boy was still paper white. A red tinted potion was floating across the pitch now. Seamus grabbed it and unstoppered it. He forced the smaller's mouth open and poured it in, and then stood. He put his shirt on that Hermione brought down to cover the bite. Nobody noticed in the commotion.

"I'm taking him to the Hospital Wing, he needs to rest and a professional should look at him." He shot a look at the boys twin. "Go find Healer Smythe."

Seamus pointed his wand at the hurt boy. " _Mobilicorpus."_ The boy floated up as if on an invisible stretcher, and they walked away.

The 2 first year boys immediately left the pitch. Harry sighed.

"You two are the beaters. Only ones left." He pointed at Cormac and Blaise before running off the pitch after Seamus. They didn't return to the dorms until late that night.

 **ooo**

"He did a decent job. I wouldn't expect this work from a student. Superb indeed." Healer Smythe was standing over the injured boy. "No scarring, everything in place. Lots of blood lost though..."

Seamus winced at the last comment.

"No no, you did well, he's alive. No one else would have made it on time." Healer Smythe and Madam Pomfrey smiled at Seamus. "You're well on your way. I'll be pitting my word in for an early practitioner license for you. It would be nice to have you on hand."

Healer Smythe left the room, and Pomfrey allowed Seamus to watch the boy. He sat next to his bed with the other twin.

"So what's your name?" Seamus looked at the small boy next to him. He had mousey brown hair, his face spotted with freckles. He was a decent height for a 15 year old.

"I'm Ethan." The mousy boy muttered, before pointing at his brother. "That's Dalton."

"Well Ethan, Dalton's stable. Quidditch is dangerous and Beater is one of the most dangerous positions, but he'll be alright." Seamus soothed the smaller boy, rubbing circles on his back between the shoulder blades. Ethan began to cry, and hugged Seamus' form, soaking his already damp T-shirt.

"Shh, its okay. He'll be awake tonight. Actually..." Seamus summoned some parchment and a quill. "I'm giving you permission to stay over night with him. Make sure I see you in the Great Hall at dinner or I'll make you come back to the dorms tonight." He handed Ethan the handwritten note.

"Th-thanks." Ethan stemmed his tears and looked up at the taller boy.

"No problem. I know what its like to almost lose someone you love..." Seamus trailed off at the last few words, reliving the battle for Harry's life.

Harry entered the room a moment later, and quickened his pace towards Seamus. He hugged Seamus and Ethan together.

"I'm so sorry, its all my fault, I hit him with the bludger head on and he wasn't ready. I should-" Seamus cut harry off.

"It was a practice bludger, and only one. It's better they learned now that they weren't ready."

"Seamus, thank you again..." Ethan looked up at the Irishman, resolving to become a healer himself. This was the turning point in his life. "Can you teach me some of those healing spells sometime?"

Harry smiled, Seamus made an impact on the small boys life. He was so lucky to be with Seamus. The 3 boys went to dinner together, Harry and Seamus bid their new friend Ethan good night and retreated to their dormitory, ending the night as always.

 **ooo**

Ethan was sitting next to his brothers bed, dozing when Dalton finally awoke. He blinked warily as the other boy sat up. Ethan hugged his brother tight enough to hurt his ribs again, if they weren't so superbly repaired.

"Eth, your hurting me!" Dalton wheezed.

"Sorry. Let me go get Madam Pomfrey or someone to tell her you're awake!" Ethan bounced to her office, and awakened the woman. She rushed out of the office towards Dalton. She began muttering Diagnostic spells.

"Seamus really did an excellent job, not a tendon or muscle torn... You're fit to leave now. I'll have a house elf apparate you into your common room." Pomfrey cleared her throat. "Winky!"

A small elf popped right into the room.

"Yes madam, what may Winky do for the grandest healer?" She bowed lowly, her nose touching the floor. Dalton blanched as he remembered the pain he felt in his ribs earlier that day.

"Please take young masters Dalton and Ethan to the Gryffindor Common room. Gently." Pomfrey began walking back to her office. With a responding pop, the boys Disapparated and appeared in the Gryffindor common room. They stumbled over to the couch and fell asleep together.

 **ooo**

 **A/N: I** **hope** **you** **enjoyed** **this** **chapter. I** **thought** **maybe** **the** **two** **newboys** **could** **be** **support** **characters, but** **they** **will** **be** **making** **many** **more** **appearances. The** **shipping** **power** **will** **be** **fun.**


	8. Chapter 7: Hogsmeade

**A/N: Thanks** **for** **reading** **guys. I** **love** **seeing** **the** **count** **go** **up** **every** **day. I'm** **working** **very** **hard** **on** **the** **story** **for** **you** **guys. Kisses** **:D**

 **Disclaimer: Since** **the** **last** **time, I've** **totally** **become** **JKR** **and** **taken** **claim** **to** **Harry** **Potter, not. Please** **don't** **sue** **me.**

 **ooo**

It had been 3 days since Seamus had to heal Dalton. He became fast friends with both Ethan and Dalton during meal times, and Harry liked them too. At breakfast that morning, Seamus was reading his book and eating some Cereal. Harry was still getting dressed for the Hogsmeade date. They're going together today and Seamus was already dressed and leaving when Harry woke up.

The mail arrived, and Seamus had 2 letters dropped next to his pumpkin juice. He opened the one he got from his mother.

 _Dear Shay,_

 _Your Athair arrived home last night. We received an owl congratulating us on raising an upstanding wizard, and described the entire incident with your new friend Dalton. We're very excited to see you for Christmas and we're so proud of you._

 _Love,_  
 _Máthair_

Seamus smiled at the letter from his mother. They hadn't originally wanted him to become a healer, especially his father. They were taking to his choices well and that made him smile. He opened the other letter.

 _Mr. Finnigan._

 _Enclosed you will find a Medi-Wizard Practitioner License. You will not be able to apply for jobs with this provisional license but you are now qualified to handle a health emergency as you see fit after having proved yourself this past Wednesday. Continue your training. This license can be upgraded when you receive your N.E.W.T scores, and you'll be able to take an apprenticeship._

 _Healer Smythe._

Seamus' face slowly became a grin as he looked over the letter. He looked up to the Head Table and met eyes with Healer Smythe. The older man winked at Seamus.

"I can't believe it." Seamus pulled the license out of the envelope.

"Can't believe what?" Ginny walked in and sat to the right of Seamus. "What's that?"

Seamus handed her the Letter, and then the License.

"Seamus this is great! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny beamed at him.

"Thanks."

Harry walked into the Great Hall. He was stunning. His hair was messy in a windblown style. He was wearing grey jeans, dragon hide boots, and a black jumper. It was simple but perfect on him. Seamus whistled when he saw Harry, and grinned.

"Harry! Come look at this!" Ginny thrusted out the note and license as Harry passed by to sit to his left.

"Okay..." Harry received the items. He smiled when he finished reading them and leaned into Seamus' ear. "This deserves an award." Harry all but purred into his ear, sending shivers down the Irishman's spine.

"Aye, I'd say so." Seamus had a lazy grin on his face as he pulled Harry towards him into a kiss, and pulled away quickly, it was disguised well. "But not yet, we're waiting for Christmas remember?"

Harry bit his lip, he was regretting making Seamus promise to wait. The two boys were getting pent up, and Seamus was going to take advantage of it.

 **ooo**

The group of 9 walked into Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione ran into the quill shop, probably by Hermione's whim. Dean and Ginny turned towards Madam Puddifoots. Blaise, Ethan, and Dalton walked into the three broomsticks, chatting about beaters. Seamus was next to Harry. They were walking arm and arm when Harry made the call to go into Honeydukes.

The shops air was sweet, not Christmas cookie sweet, but not comfortably sweet. The copious amount of sugar slightly burned your nostrils when you breathed in. Harry immediately ran in and grabbed maybe 35 chocolate frogs.

"No 'arry, that's too much. You'll make yourself sick if you eat all of those." Seamus picked up 3 licorice wands and a box of long lasting sugar quills.

"I'm not going to eat them all at once!" Harry lied, unconvincingly. Seamus took the chocolate frogs and put 25 back on the shelf.

"I'll buy you 10 of them, come on Har." Seamus walked up to the counter.

"I can pay Seamus, you don't have to."

"I asked you out, I'm paying." Seamus turned to look at Harry, dominance gleaming in his eye. Harry swallowed thickly and nodded, he couldn't make words when Seamus looked at him like that.

Seamus paid 6 Galleons and 2 Knuts for the assortment of sweets, and they walked back into the cool October air.  
"Where do you wanna go next, Shay?" Harry chose Honeydukes, so it was only fair.

"There." Seamus pointed at a new wand-shop that had sprung up next to Dervish & Banges. The two boys walked there, the smaller walking slightly ahead, overcompensating for the long strides the taller was taking.

Seamus smiled at his mate, all too often he considered himself the luckiest guy in the world. He used their bond to push this feeling into Harry, who stopped, turned, and smiled at him.

When they reached the door of the new wand shop, they walked in to find a younger Gryffindor from the old D.A.

"Hey Nigel." Harry waved and walked over to the counter.

"Hey Harry, Seamus. How are you?" He nodded at each in turn.

"Good, how're you?"

"I broke my wand this morning, I left it on my bed and rolled over onto it. Uncle is finding one he thinks will choose me." He smiled meekly. Losing a wand wasn't fun.

A short, portly man walked to the counter and handed Nigel a wand. "12 and a half inches. Unyielding. Blackthorn, Kneazle Whisker core."

Nigel took the wand and waved it, repairing a previously busted chair, presumably busted by an angry wand.

"Perfect, uncle. Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"You're family. 3 galleons would do it."

Nigel paid and the older man looked at Seamus' and Harry's wands in their arms.

"Here to get those weighed? 2 galleons a piece." The man smiled at them. Harry looked at Seamus and walked to the counter. He handed the man his wand.

"11 inches, Holly, Phoenix feather core. Perfect condition... This wand has been broken before. It's been mended, and its allegiance won't likely change. How, pray tell, did you mend it?" The man looked curious.

"We had the elder wand. I used Reparo on it." Harry answered, slowly. "I broke the elder wand afterwards. It's been the target of too much murder."

"Wise, wise." The man shook his head and handed the wand back to Harry. He looked to Seamus.

"And your wand?"

Seamus handed his wand to the man.

"9 and 1/2 inches, Acacia wood. Loyal and Powerful... Leprechaun Hair core? Very unusual. Temperamental like it's owner." He eyed Seamus. "Perfect condition as well. It has also been mended, its loyalty will likely never change." The man handed the wand back. "You have taken care of your wands. If you ever maintenance please feel free to visit. Its nice to see 2 young lads who know how to care for their wands."

"We will, thank you Sir." Harry said nodding. They paid and exited the shop with Nigel.

"See you guys. I'm off to the owl office." And Nigel left them.

Seamus looked at Harry, and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling him into The Three Broomsticks. Harry spotted Zabini, Ethan, and Dalton and went to join them while Seamus ordered their butterbeers.

"Hey Blaise, Ethan, Dalton. What's up?" Harry asked, striding towards their booth.

"Hey Harry, we're talking charms. Why don't you and Seamus join us?" Blaise motioned at the booth Ethan was in. Dalton was next to Blaise.

"Aye, let's join 'em Har." Seamus walked over and slid in next to Ethan, pulling Harry down next to him and handing him his butterbeer. Harry melted into his touch and cuddled into Seamus as the conversation on charms went on.

"Whaddya think would happen if ya used _Engorgio_ on your dick?" Seamus looked genuinely curious. Harry snorted.

"I don't know but let's not find out." Blaise had a look of fear in his face. "I wouldn't test it. That could end up so badly."

"But it makes ya wonder, y'know?" Seamus laughed "One of my many perverse questions."

Harry took a sip of his butterbeer, letting the warmth envelop his stomach. This wasn't like fire whiskey, it was soothing. He nestled his smaller frame a bit more into the Irishman.

"What are some of your other questions?" Ethan was looking up at Seamus. The taller boy gave a devilish grin and looked from Ethan to Dalton, squeezed Harry's thigh, and met eyes with Zabini.

"Well, 've always wondered if twins are the same size." He looked into Ethan's eyes. The small boy was speechless.

"I have no idea. Maybe, but I'm not learning anytime soon." Dalton spoke up. "It'd be weird."

Seamus chuckled. He flustered both of them. He missed having fun flirting with everyone, but he loved Harry more. So he did it sparingly now.

They chatted over their meals a bit longer, eventually retiring back to the castle.

 **ooo**

Ethan looked around his dorm. The other 4th years were all asleep. He thought about the day in the pub, and admired Seamus' relationship with Harry. They cuddled the entire time but managed to stay casual, and even play around with everyone else. He couldn't think of anyone else who could do that. He fell asleep thinking about a certain 16 year old Fifth year he was crushing on.

 **ooo**

Blaise laid in bed, listening again to the sounds of his sleeping housemates. He cherished his new friends, and worried most about Seamus' affliction. That could make or break the boys life. He was talented and kind, but the prejudice against him was sure to hurt his chances in many jobs. He prayed to Merlin that Seamus would overturn the laws Umbridge passed. Blaise's thoughts turned to the earlier day. Dalton was quickly growing to be his best friend, and Ethan wasn't far behind. He got on better with Dalton though. They both excelled in Charm, Potions, and Divination. Ethan was kind, but they didn't click together as well as Blaise and Dalton did. His last thoughts as he drifted to sleep settled on his new friends.

 **ooo**

Ron and Hermione were laying in bed, Ron's curtains locked and silenced. They weren't doing anything, just cuddling together after a cool day, snogging in the quill shop. Hermione's lips were plump and bright red, and Ron had bite marks all down his neck. They slept peacefully in each others arms.

 **ooo**

In another bed in the 7th year boys dorms, Dean was fighting the urge to 'polish his wand' with his need to sleep. His thoughts kept returning to Ginny, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He silenced his curtains, smiled, and relaxed in his bed, thoughts drifting to that game of Truth or Dare.

 **ooo**

Seamus and Harry lay in bed, their arms and legs tangled together as they slept. They had begun sharing dreams through the bond. They weren't long from being able to mentally converse with it. Harry sleepily pulled himself closer to Seamus, nuzzling into the Irishman's chest as their breathing synchronized. Their chests rising and falling in unison, the group of friends and couples couldn't have been happier.

 **ooo**

 **A/N: I** **know** **the** **last** **part** **of** **this** **chapter** **was** **very** **disconnect, but** **I** **needed** **to** **summarize** **their** **relationships** **and** **status'** **and** **I** **thought** **it'd** **be** **nice** **elaborating** **on** **where** **everyone** **was. I** **really** **enjoy the** **idea** **of** **Blaise** **x** **Dalton. Oh, and** **the** **twins** **are** **basically** **what** **you'd** **imagine** **a** **15 year** **old** **Remus** **Lupin** **to look** **like, for** **those** **of** **you** **having** **trouble** **envisioning** **them. Thanks** **for** **reading** **and** **comments** **are** **always** **welcome! I** **love** **you** **my** **babies, next** **chapter** **is going** **to be** **exciting** **and** **maybe** **a** **bit** **Angsty. Constructive** **Criticism, if you** **decide** **to** **criticize** **me. Telling** **me** **I'm** **horrible** **and** **not even** **giving** **a** **reason** **gets** **you** **ignored. Hope you** **enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 8: Night

A/N: This chapter has been long in the plotting. The wolf scene is blocky. Enjoy anyways.

Update: I don't know why but in the original I did not think to put a warning for the semi-lemon in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm but a lowly mudblood of the fan fiction community. I don't own these characters as JKR does.

 **ooo**

Seamus sat in Defense Against The Dark Arts, writing his essay on Veela. He was identifying the age at which Veela come into their powers.

"Mr. Finnigan, please join me in my office. I need to speak to you." Lupin gestured towards the staircase. "Now, please."

Harry and Dean shot him a look, telling him to go. Seamus stood and entered Lupins office with him. Lupin silenced his door.

"Tomorrow's the full moon, are you nervous?" Lupins voice was laced with worry. He embraced Seamus in a hug. "I'm sorry."

Seamus knew he couldn't imagine the regret the man was feeling. He hugged him back. "I'm nervous, but I'll have Harry with me as Jet. It's not your fault, I should have talked with you earlier that day."

"Thank you for being so kind. You'll be fine, I'm sure. Tonight and Tomorrow night, remember not to resist the change. It lessens the pain."

"Thank you for the advice, Professor." Seamus released the hug and their eyes met.

"You can call me Remus, don't think I haven't noticed. You've mated with Harry. He's like a son to me."

Seamus smiled weakly.

"Don't fret over classes. Enjoy the day and get to the Shrieking Shack early."

"Okay, thank you Prof- Remus." Seamus opened the door behind him and rejoined the class in time for the bell to ring. Time for Charms.

Harry, Dean, and Seamus entered the classroom and took their seats in the lecture hall. The room was circular and made to fit the students in the edges. The short teacher would stand on the podium in the middle and teach, so everyone could see him.

"Today, we will be examining your current skill level concerning the Repairing Charm. Please take a crystal goblet from the storage shelf and smash it. When I get to you, you will repair it. Go on." Flitwick's squeaky voice resounded around the room. Students rose throughout the class and got goblets. Dean got one for all 3 of the boys. Seamus smashed his with a book, Harry used his bag, and Dean used his foot. Many other students broke their goblets in similar ways, and Flitwick rounded the room, watching students as they muttered _Repar_ o. Dean managed to repair his fully, only faint outlines of where it cracked and broke. Harry repaired his just a decently, but it was chipped on the outside. He wasn't always the most precise. Then it was Seamus' turn.

" _Reparo_ _._ " He waved his wand in the triangular motion and the goblet repaired itself. There wasn't any indication that it was broken.

"Excellent, Mr. Finnigan! Not even a flame! I remember your fifth year as if it were just yesterday, when you melted a cup trying to use _Aguamenti_. Perfect! Full marks." That raised Seamus' nerves a bit. He was still fretting over the moon tonight.

Class ended, and potions was canceled. Slughorn must be brewing Lupin's wolfsbane. The afternoon passed and Harry and Seamus went to dinner at 5. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, and Blaise were already there. They gave the Irishman an encouraging look. Seamus looked at them with a sad smile.

"I'm terrified." He admitted as he sat down. They all nodded at him, and Harry grasped his hand.

' _You'll_ _be_ _fine_ _._ _I'll_ _be_ _there_ _with_ _you_ _.'_

' _Still_ _pretty_ _fuckin_ _'_ _nerve_ _wracking_ _.'_

 _'_ _I_ _know_ _._ _I_ _love_ _you_ _Shay_ _.'_

"Let's eat and get going, Shay." Harry grabbed a small bit of Turkey and nibbled on it. He had no appetite.

"Not hungry." All eyes shot to Seamus.

"I've never heard you say that." Dean muttered, "Eat something and get going."

Seamus picked at a roll, and nibbled at it. His stomach was twisting in knots. He stood up with Harry and walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They returned their items to the room and closed their curtains, locking them.

"Let's go, Shay." Harry grabbed Seamus' arm and led him to the grounds. Before he knew it, Harry was ducking and diving through the branches of the Whomping Willow. He made it to a passageway in the roots and prodded a knot on the trunk with a stick, and the tree froze.

"Come on" Harry panted, "through here."

Seamus walked through, and took the passage into the Shrieking Shack.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Seamus whispered as they walked.

"You won't, I'm your mate. Even if you do, I'll be Jet. Animals don't scar or become infected like humans do."

"I don't even want that to be necessary."  
"I don't either, and it isn't. You'll see."

They reached the shack and walked into the bedroom, Harry locked the door. Seamus and Harry sat on the floor.

"Take off your clothes so they don't rip." Harry had a bag with him to put the clothes in. Seamus' stripped, chilled in the cold night air. The moon would rise soon.

"I love you Harry." Seamus kissed Harry.

"I love you too, Shay."

The moon started to rise, and that's when it began. Seamus doubled over in pain, letting it happen. His bones broke and shifted around his body, convulsing on the floor, he became a wolf.

He was a beautiful wolf. An Irish wolfhound. His fur was a sandy tan, except for one patch on his paw. It was his shamrock mark. The fur there was Jet Black. The wolf looked up, and saw a Panther. Not just any panther. His mate. The wolf knew that the panther was his Human's mate, so he was also his mate. He walked over to the panther and sniffed him to confirm. Jet smelled like him. He licked the panther, and it smiled at him.

 **ooo**

Jet spent the night with the wolf. He wasn't Seamus, but he was still his mate. They sat in the shack all night conversing through the bond. The wolf was pretty docile towards Harry and Jet, and knew they were the same person. Neither of them knew how the wolf would act around others. At around 3 in the morning, the wolf and panther curled up and fell asleep.

 **ooo**

"Jet? 'Arry. Wake up." Seamus nudged the panther. "It's over, I'm Seamus again. Wake up."

Jet became Harry again, "Mm, Morning Shay. The wolf wasn't so bad." Harry mumbled.

"I remember a little bit, pieces of your conversation. Thanks for staying with me." Seamus hugged the smaller, tightly.

"I couldn't leave my mate behind." Harry laughed.

They sat in the hug for a few more minutes before Seamus stood up to get dressed. They were waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come check on them before they could leave. They had Double Transfiguration today and Ethics class would be entirely missed, judging by Harry's _tempus_ charm. It was already 9:10 and class started at 9:00.

Seamus heard footsteps down the tunnel, he unlocked the door and opened it. Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

"Feeling okay?" She asked, warily eyeing the both of them.

"Yeah. 'M fine. Stiff though." Seamus groaned, stretching. Pomfrey tutted and checked them both for injuries.

"Mr. Potter, how was the wolf?"

"Docile towards me, it knew that the Panther was me. We chatted a bit."

"You talked with it? Interesting." Pomfrey was deep in thought. "Maybe the wolfsbane really is just hurting them."

"Mhm" Seamus was smug looking.

"Oh, you're free to return to class." Pomfrey left and walked quickly through the tunnel.

 **ooo**

After a shower and a bite to eat, the two boys traveled to transfiguration early and took their seats.

The class filed in slowly, Dean was the first other to join the class. He ran in and hugged Seamus, grinning. He was glad his friends were okay. McGonagall floo'd into the classroom and met eyes with Harry and Seamus, smiling.

The day went on quickly, and they returned to the shack again that night, exhausted. Harry became Jet and curled up in the bed.

 _'_ _I'll_ _wake up_ _and_ _be_ _with_ _you when_ _you change_ _._ _The_ _wolf_ _cares_ _about_ _your_ _body_ _._ _You'll_ _get_ _some_ _sleep_ _.'_ Harry thought to his mate. He drifted off to sleep.

 **ooo**

Jet awoke to sharp screams of pain. The full moon was gone, but still strong enough to pull the change through his body. He rushed over to his mate to comfort him as his bones broke and reformed.

The wolf was exhausted from the pain, lack of sleep, and lack of sufficient moonlight. He walked over, licked Jet, and they, curled up together.

 **ooo**

The next morning, Pomfrey got there quicker and cleared them to leave before breakfast. Seamus and Harry gladly took time to shower and dress. Seamus' clothes were tight again, his chest had broadened a bit more from the transformations. He wasn't any taller though. His eyes were now flecked with Amber. He again, modified his clothes and descended to the Great Hall with Harry. The week was going nicely now.

 **ooo**

Days later, the Halloween feast was a day away. It always excited Seamus. Sweets and pumpkin themed foods. Pies and meringues, and plenty of meat. The transformation brought on a craving for less than cooked meat. Rarer and bloodier. It was delicious, but embarrassing. That wasn't the only thing brought on by the change though.

Harry could tell to, more often than naught, Seamus would pull Harry into his lap and start snogging him without warning. Neither of them were sure they could make it until Christmas. Seamus could blame the wolf, but Harry just couldn't resist the sparkle in Seamus' eye when he tried to seduce him. It was torture.

 **ooo**

Ethan was sitting at breakfast, watching Seamus attempt to seduce Harry into bed. He could tell Harry wasn't holding out much longer. He made eye contact with Harry and grinned, jerking his head towards Seamus. The blush that rose to Harry's face was magnificent. A deeper crimson than that of the houses quidditch robes. Seamus was right. This was fun.

 **ooo**

Dalton wasn't at Dinner with everyone else that night. He was walking next to the lake with Blaise.

"The water shining in the moonlight really is amazing to watch." Blaise whispered, pointing at the lake.

It was beautiful, the water was a sheen black. The surface undisturbed and almost solid looking. The moon reflecting from its surface, not allowing you to see under the water. The trees surrounding the lake swayed in the wind, leaves falling into the water, but it didn't even ripple. They landed on the surface, and disappeared. It was breathtaking.

"Wow..." Dalton was mesmerized by it, he kept walking not noticing Blaise had stopped. "Ow, uh, sorry Blaise." He said rubbing his nose.

"It's... Fine" Blaise smiled at him, his eyes deep and unwavering like the water. Dalton leaned up towards his face. Blaise leaned down and their lips brushed together, sending shivers down their spines. They tentatively held a kiss longer, before releasing it. This could be the start of something great.

 **ooo**

Dean was covered in melted Honeydukes finest chocolate, contrasting against his darker skin. Ginny leaned over his body licking her way down. Dean couldn't be happier, he thought. That was until she reached something she considered much better than the chocolate. Dean stopped being able to think rationally once she took him into her mouth.

 **ooo**

Nigel smiled at Ron and Hermione. The three were in the library. Nigel and Hermione were helping Ron write an Essay on Kneazles for Care of Magical Creatures. When the Essay was finished, Nigel retreated quickly. Every time he helped with an essay, they forgot he was there and started snogging in full force. It was sweet, but indecent. Nigel was surprised that it was Hermione doing it. He laughed as he made his way back to the common room.

 **ooo**

Please read and review. I laughed the entire time I made the Dean/Ginny paragraph. It was fun. I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 9: Halloween

**A/N: I'll** **try** **to** **write** **more** **from** **everyone's** **point** **of** **view. I enjoy** **slipping** **into other** **characters** **to** **recount** **their** **lives**. _**There's**_ _ **sex**_ _ **at**_ _ **the**_ _ **end.**_ **This chapter is very divided between characters. Let's** **get** **started, shall** **we?**

 **Disclaimer: Fan** **fiction** **is** **mine. Rest** **isn't.**

 **ooo**

Harry woke up on Halloween morning cuddled into Seamus' boner. It took all he could to separate from the boy and get up out of bed. Seamus woke up and groaned. He put on his boxers and started to get dressed when Dean's curtains opened. Ginny bolted out of the room and probably up to the girls dormitory. Ron was still asleep, thank Merlin. He wasn't ready to witness another murder. Dean had a cocky grin on his face, and dried chocolate all down his chest, leading a trail into his boxers.

Seamus grinned at him. "Ah, I see whatya got up to last night."

"What?" Dean asked, innocently.

Seamus pointed at his ears and mouthed ' _Wolf.'_ Dean blushed furiously. Hermione planned it all, he felt so stupid. That didn't wipe the grin off his face though.

Seamus resolved to ask how she was later, he'd made plans to be painted by Dean earlier.

Harry was fully dressed, so he snuck downstairs when the other boys weren't looking and walked into the common room. It was still early. The sun wasn't up, and as he walked into the room, he was rushed with cold. There was no fire in the fireplace. He walked towards the couch and turned towards the window. The curtains were blowing the wind, it must be chilly outside today. Harry turned to look around the room before he realized.

The windows doesn't open. They didn't have curtains. His head snapped back towards the window and a wave of sorrow hit him. He fumbled for his wand, but fell and dropped it. A scabby, water aged hand reached out and pinned his throat to the floor, wrenching him to face it. He was trying to get a hold of his wand, but it rolled under the couch.

"Harry have you seen my brothe-" Ginny's eyes landed on him, being pinned by a Stray Dementor, loosed by Voldemort last year. She screamed.

 **ooo**

Seamus was upstairs, chatting with Dean about his night, when he felt a wave of sorrow through the bond. Was Harry crying? He made for the door suddenly when he heard a shrill, high pitched scream. He bolted down the stairs, Dean and Ron just behind him and was terrified at the scene before him.

Ginny was on her knees, gasping in terror. Harry was pinned to the ground, gasping for breath and desperately avoiding the Dementors gaze. Seamus did the only thing that made sense at the moment. He ran forwards, punched the Dementor, and grabbed Harry's hand. As soon as their skin came in contact, all cold and sadness brought on by the Dementor was gone. They breathed together for a second, and Seamus turned a furious eye to the Dementor.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ Seamus bellowed with all of his might, holding on to the warmth of the bond, thinking of Harry who was always there for him. Out of his wand sprung a completely Corporeal, Feral Fox. It was vibrant Red and White, and pounced on the Dementor.

 **ooo**

McGonagall and Lupin bursted into the Gryffindor common room, many Wards broken by the intruding Dementor. The scene in front of them was amazing. Lupin looked and saw Seamus holding Harry close under his body, protecting him. His eyes feral and his lip up in a snarl. His wand pointed at the Dementor.

The Dementor was writhing in agony, the fox ripping its robes to tatters and its body sosrt, disintegrating it. When the Fox reached its face, a scream escaped its ghastly lips before disappearing completely. The Dementor was dead.

 **ooo**

Harry smiled weakly up at his savior. His mate. He kissed him firmly and whispered 2 words before passing out.

"Happy Halloween."

 **ooo**

Seamus cuddled Harry's body into his arms still protecting him. Lupin made a move to get closer, and Seamus uttered a deep, gutteral growl. Dean picked up Ginny and walked out of the portrait hole, moving to the hospital wing. Ron was standing next to the boys stairs, jaw dropped.

Little by little, Seamus regained his ability to think. His eyes calmed and he looked around, holding Harry close to him.

"Ron, Harry's trunk, chocolate. Now." Seamus ordered.

Ron didn't think to argue, he bolted upstairs and brought multiple chocolate frogs for Seamus to feed to harry. Seamus opened one, broke it in half, and ate half of it, putting the other half in Harry's mouth. It'd melt and get into his system. He looked to McGonagall and Lupin.

"We won't be in classes today. We'll make it to the feast. I'm taking him to bed." He stood up and carried Harry away.

Neither of the teachers even thought to stop him.

 **ooo**

"He _killed_ a Dementor?" Was whispered through the Great Hall all day. No one dared believe it.

Hermione was one of those who didn't, she didn't hear about it until Breakfast when she noticed Seamus, Harry, and Ginny weren't there. All she'd ever read had declared Dementors immortal, even _Avada Kedavra_ couldn't off them. Rumors were rumors for a reason.

 **ooo**

Blaise and Dalton met by the lake again after breakfast.

"Do you really think he killed a Dementor?" Dalton had taken to coming to Blaise to discuss all of the gossip in the school.

"I've seen how much he loves Harry. If anyone could do it, it'd be him."

"Wow... I wish someone cared about me like that." Dalton looked forlorn into the sky.

"It takes time to build a relationship like that, Dalton." Blaise put his hand around the smaller boys shoulder and whispered into his ear, "but I'd like to try it out with you"

Dalton grinned as Blaise spun the smaller boy to face him. He reached up and kissed the taller boy.

"Go out with me?" Blaise whispered, through a lump in his throat. "Please?"

"Of course" Dalton whispered back, kissing him deeper this time, battling tongues. Dalton was in love with Blaise. Everything from his taller height to their clashing skin colors. He couldn't see a bad side to Blaise.

Blaise didn't have a bad side, not when it came to Dalton.

 **ooo**

Ginny woke up in the hospital wing. Dean was sitting next to her bed, sketching. The picture was of her, vibrant red hair splayed on the pillow, fair freckled skin contrasting with the pillow cases. It was breathtaking. She shifted and rolled over to catch his attention. Dean met her eyes and smiled.

Then he shoved a chocolate frog in her mouth. Romantic.

"Madam Pomfrey! She's awake!" Dean called.

The mediwitch bustled over to see a startled Ginny with half a chocolate frog sticking out of her mouth and sighed. She smiled at the children.

"Eat that and you're free to return to the hustle and bustle of the school."

And she left.

 **ooo**

Harry woke up next to Seamus in bed, feeling better than ever. He turned and faced his mate, before remembering what happened.

"Shay." Harry prodded at his arm.

"Mm? Harry, you're awake. How're ya feelin'?" Seamus looked into his eyes, concerned.

"Better than ever. Thanks for saving me."

"Do I get a reward?" Seamus grinned at Harry, in his flirtacious way.

Harry got close to his ear and whispered "Yes" and started snogging him. He traveled over his neck and hungrily kissed his mate, getting him worked up. "You get a reward after dinner." And then Harry pulled away.

Seamus groaned, "Such a fuckin' tease..."

"You bet!" Harry grinned, brushing his hand firmly against his mates hard dick.

"Mmm, Harry stop it!" Seamus whined. This was so unfair. He jumped up and got dressed before Harry could do any more.

"Remember... After dinner tonight then. Promise doesn't matter." Harry grinned. "You killed a Dementor for me. You _deserve_ it." Harry purred at Seamus. The taller growled, grinning broadly. They made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

 **ooo**

The Great Hall was fabulously decorated. There were giant Jack'o'Lanterns floating in the air. The house tables were covered in sweets and pumpkin themed treats. The ceiling was swarming with hundreds of live fruit bats. Seamus always thought they were adorable.

When they entered the hall, all chatter stopped and all eyes were on them. They moved to their table and sat next to Hermione and their other 6 friends.  
Ginny was in Deans lap, Ron's leg was twisting around with Hermione's, Ethan was chatting up Ron while Blaise and Dalton cuddled together. Seamus raised a brow at them.

"Ahem, may I have your attention please?" McGonagall was making her Halloween speech. "Today has been stressful for many, setting up this feast, and especially stressful for the rumor mills of the school."

Hermione perked up at mention of the rumor.

"I'd like to award 20 points to Justin Finch-Fletchley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy for decorating." She looked directly at Seamus.

"I'd also like to award 150 points to Seamus Finnigan, for rescuing a student from a fate worse than death, assisting the government in the stray Dementor crisis, and above all, Killing a Dementor." McGonagall quieted as the entire Hall started chattering. Jaws dropped everywhere and a few sickles were exchanged from betting teens.

"You, you really did it?" Hermione was looking at Seamus like he were a fish with 5 legs and a laser beam coming out of its arse.

"He did. He punched it in the face first." Harry grinned. "My hero."

Harry stood up in the hall, pulling Seamus up with him to stand on the bench, and kissed him. Harry was proud to go public in front of the entire student body.

 **ooo**

Seamus was stunned when Harry pulled him in for the kiss. When it was over he embraced him and pulled him as close as he could. He sat back down with Harry and remained as close as they could for as long as they could.

It was difficult with girls like Romilda Vane glaring at him. They wanted Harry because he was "The Chosen One", not for who he was. The feast went on merrily, otherwise.

 **ooo**

Seamus pushed Harry into his bed, ripping off his own clothes. He could use _Repar_ o later. He didn't care right now. He undressed Harry and locked and silenced his curtains.

Seamus began kissing and snogging him hungrily, low growls escaping his mouth every few seconds. He worked his way down Harry's body, working at his Navel and a below. He took Harry into his mouth and slowly swirled his tongue around the head of his stiffy.

"Nn, Shay..." Harry pleaded, urging Seamus onwards. His hips bucking, but Seamus was unyielding. He had a fire in his eyes that turned Harry on even more.

Seamus took Harry deeper, down his throat, and swallowed.

"Ah! S-seamus!" Harry's voice was rising. "I'm gonna...!"

And then Seamus swallowed again, making Harry scream in ecstasy. Harry shot into Seamus' mouth, who swallowed all of it.

The Irishman slid back up to Harry's face and kissed him. Harry could taste himself in his mouth. He hungrily kissed back.

Seamus rubbed up against Harry, pushing himself against his smooth skin.

"I'm not ready to... To do that." Harry gulped, his throat dry.

"Mm, 'ts fine mate. Ge' me off." Seamus growled into Harry's ear.

Harry reached down and grasped Seamus and firmly wanked him. Seamus moaned and came on Harry's chest.

Harry reached down and tasted it, eliciting another moan from the taller boy.

"You trying to get me back up again? Merlin you're hot." Seamus whispered huskily.

"I just wanted to know what you tasted like." Harry said with an innocent grin. Seamus shifted to the side and laid next to Harry.

They fell asleep cuddled together, not even bothering to clean up.

 **ooo**

 **A/N: That** **was** **the first** **sex** **scene** **I've** **ever** **written** **into** **a** **fan fiction. I** **hope** **I** **was** **diverse** **with** **it. Hope** **you** **enjoyed** **it.**


	11. Chapter 10: Quidditch

A/N: Bold words in this chapter mean they're going out through the commentator station. I want this to be one of my longer chapters, so enjoy.

Update: I have tried to fix this chapter 3 times now whilst uploading, and it has messed up my formatting every time. I hope it worked this final time, otherwise I don't have time to fix it again.

Disclaimer: I take no claim to Harry Potter, just my plot.

We all know if I owned Harry Potter this would be a movie.

 **ooo**

Seamus and Harry woke up the next morning, completely content. Harry had dried cum on his chest and Seamus loved it. Or the wolf loved it. He couldn't tell if it was one or the other or both, but he knew the look and smell of it was exhilarating. Seamus grinned lazily at Harry.

"Why are you grinning at me like that?" Harry yawned out.

"Mm, you look like a hot mess. Smells good." Seamus craned his head forward and started snogging Harry.

"Shay, stop. I gotta get to breakfast and get the team together." Harry pushed himself out of bed, looked at his chest, and winked at Seamus before throwing his quidditch robes on. He was actually going out without showering.

Seamus had never wanted Harry more, or the wolf did, but he couldn't do anything without upsetting his mate right now.

Seamus got up and dressed in his casual clothes, today some jeans, dragon hide boots, a pale blue shirt, and black jacket. He looked disheveled in his 'Seamus' way. Perfect.

"Harry c'mere."

"Yeah Shay?" Harry walked over. Seamus hugged him and gave him a deep kiss. Not hungrily battling tongues, or even heated. Just deep.

"Go get 'em. _Panther_ _._ " Seamus winked, and Harry beamed and left the room for breakfast.

Seamus had plans for the day anyway, he had a few hours to kill before the match so he agreed to meet Ethan out next to the lake.

Seamus strode out of the common room and happily through the halls, his mood better than ever.

"Hey Seamus!" Dean was jogging over to him. "Went to ask you to help me sketch last night. Your curtain was closed." Dean winked and nudged him with his elbow. "So, spill."

"Mm." Seamus grinned and licked his lips.

Dean stopped in his tracks and grinned at Seamus. "I gotta get back to the team meeting. I'll get more details from Harry."

Dean _sprinted_ off. He was such a gossip, or maybe he was drawing porn and needed more detail. Seamus would have to ask to see it one day.

"Hey Seamus, thanks for meeting me here." Ethan called.

"Wha'?" Seamus blinked. He crossed the grounds quickly. How did he zone out for so long on one thought? "Oh, yeah. You asked to learn the spells so I figured I'd teach you the easiest. This spell heals minor injuries, like busted lips, bruises, broken noses. It can also be used to reset bones and joints, or mend cuts. The incantation is _Episkey_ , and the wand movement is just simply pointing at the injury."

Seamus looked at the smaller boy, and smiled. "Don't freak out." Seamus held out the top of his hand. " _Diffindo_ _._ " And moved a small line, it cut but didn't draw blood. Ethan gasped.

"Don't do that!" He reached to take Seamus' wand, who held it above his head.

"If you'd rather my hand not be hurt, why don't you heal it instead of takin' my wand?" Seamus grinned, slightly pained. He'd had worse.

Ethan drew his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Seamus' hand. "Episkey." The spell did nothing, Seamus sighed.

"There's no wand movement, the incantation won't just trigger it. Episkey isn't purely a charm. You need to _see_ the wound fix itself."

"Oh, okay. _Episkey_ _._ " The flesh on Seamus' hand weakly stitched itself together. Leaving a small pale scar there.

"You need to see it with more conviction, or it'll scar like that. Thankfully, I'm prepared. Try it again. _Diffindo_." Seamus created a cut just under where the last one was.

" _Episkey_ _._ " Ethan said it forcefully, a light shining in his eyes that Seamus had only seen in a mirror before. The wound stitched itself together in less than a second, leaving no mark behind.

"Good, great actually. Surface wounds are easy though. You'll need to study analogy and the human body to use it for internal injuries. Don't try using it for them if you can't see it." Seamus pulled a salve out of his pocket. "This is _Scaradicate_ _Salve_. It removed scars. I used it to practice my episkey. You learned quickly though so you don't need it."

Seamus rubbed the salve on his hand, and the scar disappeared. Now if only it could remove curse scars. He grimaced thinking about the teeth marks in his left abdomen.

" _Tempus_ _._ " The time was 11:23. "I'd better get to the commentators box. See ya later Ethan."

"See ya, Seamus." Ethan bid him goodbye, contemplating that grimace of his.

 **ooo**

"Welcome all of ya rabid fans, this is the firs' quidditch game of the season! Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!" Everyone cheered, clapping. "The teams are now entering the field! For Gryffindor, we have Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevey, and Ginny Weasley playing chasers. Ronald Weasley is playin' Keeper again this year. Our two beaters are Cormac McClaggen and Blaise Zabini! And our one and only, golden boy, love o' my life Harry Potter as the seeker!" Seamus grinned at the resounding 'awws'. "The Slytherin team this year consists of the chasers Floria Edgecomb, Astra Clearwater, and Markus Bletchley. Their Keeper is Torian Pucey. The Flint twins are the beaters. Tori & Tracey. Which witch is which? Our final Slytherin player is none other than Draco Malfoy, the seeker! Let's all wish good luck to both teams, everyone!" Seamus took a deep breath. "Here comes Madam Hooch, walking onto the field! And here is the mandatory captain handshake. Draco and Harry have shaken hands, and both teams are kickin' off! And Madam Hooch has released the Bludgers, followed by the Golden Snitch! Remember, the first one to catch tha' beauty earns 150 points for their team and ends the game!" Seamus looks around the field, trying to find the snitch himself for a moment. He's not a seeker, but it's not nearby. "And the quaffle goes up! Ginny has it! Now Edgecomb, Zabini got it back! Now Ginny again, to Thomas! And Gryffindor scores! 10-0 to Gryffindor!"

Harry was lost listening to Seamus' voice, and forgot he was supposed to be looking for the snitch. He shook his head and began circling the pitch, looking around. He saw Draco dive.

"There goes Draco attempting a Wronski Feint! Harry hasn' been fooled though. Its sunny Draco, keep the glint o' the gold in mind! Oh Weasley has scored again, 20-0 Gryffindor!"

Harry dove towards a flash of gold, and closed his hand around the snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Quick game! The score is 170-0, Gryffindor Wins! Don't feel bad Slytherin, your team is mostly young. You just need more trainin'. I'll see you all next time at the next quidditch match!" Seamus sighed as he turned off the microphone. It turns a lot out of him to compliment Slytherin, but he wanted to be fair.

"Good job, Mr. Finnigan." McGonagall patted his shoulder. "You did fairly. Please do focus less on your boyfriend, next time." She left the stands at that.

Seamus leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. A dreamy, light voice penetrated his hearing.

"Wrackspurts got you?" Luna was walking up. Seamus remembered her talking about them before. She said they make your brain go fuzzy.

"Yeah. Havin' a hard time thinkin'." Seamus answered to humor her, his mind was pretty fuzzy. Luna pulled a radish out of her bag and placed it on top of his head, it cleared up immediately. He looked at the ravenclaw in bewilderment.

"I, that, how, wha'?" Seamus couldn't form a sentence. How stupid he must look right about now. His face in awe, stuttering, and with a radish resting on his head.

"Wrackspurts don't like root vegetables. I prefer carrots but today felt like a radish day." She shrugged and skipped off.

 **ooo**

Seamus smiled and plucked the radish off his head. It wasn't very big, for a radish, so he stuffed it in his pocket and stood and exited the stands.

Seamus found Harry exiting the Shower.

"Har!" Seamus ran over.

"Nice job commentating Shay!" He was greeted by Blaise and Ginny, Dean was still in the shower.

"Thanks Blaise, that was a nice strategy. Keepin' the bludgers off the pitch in general. It destroyed Slytherin."

"Yeah well, I was one of them. I knew how to stop it."

"It was brilliant! I could focus on making shots because of it." Dean was covered in like 3 towels, one on his waist, one a towel dress, and one wrapped around his head. Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle a laugh.

"Dean! Everyone on the team has seen you naked. You don't ha-" Ginny paused, realizing what she said, and turned to look at a beet red Ron.

"You, she, she's seen you-, you and Ginny-" Ron stuttered on, turning redder by the second. Seamus saw him reach for his wand. " _Diminuendo_!"

" _Protego_!" The spell bounced off and hit a bench. " _Petrificus_ _Totalu_ s!"

Ron's body snapped straight, and toppled backwards to the ground with a thud.

 **ooo**

Ron didn't hate Dean, but he was seething in anger. Dean shagged his baby sister, who would be okay with that?! So Ron did the first thing that came to mind. He shot a shrinking spell at Dean.

But all too suddenly, Seamus was in front of him with a dangerous glower in his eyes, his wand grasped in his hand. His knuckles were white, he was gripping it so hard.

Ron felt his body snap together, like stone, and watched as his sight went to the sky. He hit the ground with a thud, and felt as if his entire body were shattering.

 **ooo**

Seamus' rage hadn't quelled. Dean was his best friend. His first friend, and he wasn't going to share with someone who would hurt him. It took all of his presence of mind to lower his wand, but his glare rested on Ron for what felt like an eternity, trying to burn a hole in the bastard.

"Shay, he's fine. Calm down." Harry wrapped their arms together, whispering everything he could to soothe the taller. Seamus might not have realized, but Harry was really talking to the wolf inside of him. "Don't hurt him. He's not worth it. Shh, look at me."

Shay raised his head to look at Harry as requested, and was met with a kiss. He immediately relaxed, his jaw slack and eyes beginning to gloss over. Now Harry knew how to calm him.

"So what do we do with Ron?" Ginny was prodding her brother, still petrified on the floor.

"I say we leave 'im for s'mone to fin'." Seamus grumbled, refusing to look away from Harry. Harry felt Seamus tense under him and pulled their hands together.

 _'_ _You'll_ _get_ _in_ _trouble_ _._ _Let's_ _go_ _back_ _to the_ _dorm_ _and_ _they_ _can_ _Finite_ _him_ _._ _No arguing_ _,_ _let's_ _go_ _.'_ Harry kissed Seamus again and pulled him away. "Release the spell, Gin. I'm taking Seamus away before Ron gets mauled."

Seamus seriously didn't want to admit it, but he might've done just that. He let the thought get lost as he and Harry chatted about the match on the way to the dorm.

The party was in full swing, and Harry encouraged Seamus to ride on Jet through the dorm a bit. Seamus was ecstatic after that, Harry knew how to take care of him, and likewise.

 **ooo**

Ginny sighed, and pointed her wand at her brother. " _Finite_ _._ "

Ron groaned and got up, all of his joints popping and groaning. He knew Ginny was going to write home about that.

"Sorry Dean." Ron mumbled. Dean glared at him.

"Ron, apologizing to me won't fix anything. Don't come back to the dorms until you know how to apologize to someone like Seamus. You saw the glare, he would have pounced if Harry didn't stop him"

"Yeah, good idea..." Ron bowed his head in regret or shame. He'd be spending multiple nights in the Library at this point.

 **ooo**

Hermione watched Harry lead Seamus away. She could tell something was wrong, Harry never led Seamus. She stood from her seat and returned her books to her bag.

The door to the lockers was protected against students who weren't on the team. She waited outside and eventually Dean and Ginny exited, Ron limping between them.

"Oh Merlin, what happened?" Hermione was immediately doting over Ron, searching for injuries.

"He attacked Dean."

"Dean, you did this? I don't believe it." She paused, "Seamus did it, didn't he? Honestly Ronald! You need to remember that he's Dean's oldest friend! You know people like him and possessive! Why did you Hex him?!" Hermione was fuming.

"He shagged Ginny." Ron mumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

"And you've shagged me! You're _infuriating_ Ronald! Ginny knows we've shagged! Do you know what she did? She made me promise not to break your heart! You obviously don't have one if you didn't even _think_ of how your sister felt!" Hermione's hand was visibly resisting reaching for he wand. Ginny winced, this was the angriest she'd ever seen the brunette.

"Hermione, calm down for a minute. You need to help Ron find out how to satisfy Seamus' apology." Dean spoke up through her outrageous temper.

Hermione looked towards Ron, ashamed tears were in the redheads eyes. She sighed and walked forward towards him.

"Ronald, let's go to the library." She hugged him and supported him enough to get the two back to the castle.

"You know Gin, I'd never hurt you." Dean whispered, turning towards her. "I... I love you."

Ginny smiled, and rushed forward to kiss him, even if he did look like a woman wearing his three towels. "I love you too."

 **ooo**

 _Werewolves_ _:_ _A_ _Danger_ , No not that.  
 _Beasts_ _Within_ _:_ _Werebeast_ s, not that either.

"Here's one!" Hermione plucked a book from the shelf as Ron rushed over. " _Moon_ _Friends_ _:_ _What_ _and_ _Whe_ n"

"Is there a chapter on apologies?" Ron sat next to Hermione in their giant puffy chair.

"Yeah, let's read it now, its quite extensive."

They spent all night reading, chatting about the content.

 **ooo**

Ginny spent her night after the party, attempting a letter to their mother.

 _Dear_ _Mother_ _,_

 _I_ _have_ _some_ _upsetting_ _news_ _._ _The_ _part_ _you_ _will_ _likely_ _be_ _most_ _upset_ _at_ _is_ _very_ _personal_ _,_ _between_ _Dean_ _Thomas_ _and_ _I_ _,_ _and_ _you're_ _smart_ _enough_ _to figure_ _it out_ _._ _Ron_ _found_ _out today_ _after_ _quidditch_ _,_ _a_ _slip_ _of the_ _tongue_ _,_ _and_ _attempted_ _to_ _attack_ _Dean_ _with_ _Diminuendo_ _._ _If_ _Seamus_ _hadn't_ _defended_ _Dean_ _and_ _Petrified_ _Ron_ _,_ _I'm_ _afraid_ _of_ _what_ _might have_ _happened_ _._ _I_ _love_ _you_ _,_ _and_ _hope_ _we_ _can_ _talk_ _more_ _at_ _Christmas_ _._

 _Love_ _,_  
 _Ginny_

She frowned at the result, but she was exhausted and this was the best she'd written so far. She crept into the boys dormitory and grabbed Pigwidgeon. He was bouncing off the walls and windows in excitement of carrying a letter.

"Take this to Mom, piggy. Go on." She strapped the letter to his leg and released him through the window. He seemed to appreciate not being thrown.

Ginny retired to her room for some much needed rest.

 **ooo**

Molly was in the kitchen at 3 am when Pig flew directly to her face. She took the letter and frowned as soon as she saw it said 'Mother' and not 'Mum'. After reading the letter, she didn't know which part upset her more, but appreciated Ginny being honest. She got a piece of parchment and a red howler envelope.

 **ooo**

Halfway through the chapter, Ron read exactly what he needed.

"I have to... I have to do that?!" Ron blushed and hung his head between his hands. He was seriously considering just never confronting Seamus again.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Ronald it doesn't mean _sexually_ submissive. You need to show that he's in charge."

Ron grumbled, he didn't want to be submissive, but they went about the methods in the book that would work best with the Irishman. Ron frowned at what they settled on.

 **ooo**

Seamus was having trouble sleeping. He and Harry had a chat before bed and Harry was forcing them to take Healer Smythe's therapy sessions together. He was fine with it because it was a joint session, but he'd have to mention the werewolf incident and he was playing every bad scenario through his head.

He was also thinking of Ron. He was still angry, and after much internal persuasion, he got the wolf to back down. The Wolf in turn, persuaded Seamus that intimidating Ron would be fair. Everyone expected it, and Seamus was even slightly excited at the idea.

 **ooo**

Ethan needed to talk to his brother, to confide in him, but Dalton never returned to the 4th year dorm that night. As soon as the clock hit 4 in the morning, he decided it counted as a decent time to rise. He showered and dressed, casually because it was Sunday, and walked into the common room.

He wasn't the only person who dubbed it time to rise, Nigel Wolpert was sitting on the couch next to the fire. He looked longingly into the flames. Ethan was faced with his 5th year crush.

Ethan did what any sensible person would do. He sat next to him on the couch and started chatting with his crush, and often got lost in his eyes, or listening to his voice. Then they got to the subject of Nigel's crush.

Ethan wished with all of his being that the crush was him. He hoped completely that Nigel reciprocated his feelings.

"So who is it?" He was beet red, but hoped Nigel thought that was from the heat of the fire. The color left his face as quickly as it came when he heard who it was.

"Luna Lovegood."


	12. Chapter 11: Intimidation

**A/N: I** **hate** **writing** **Ron** **as** **an** **immature, misunderstanding** **douchebag. The** **war** **changed** **everyone** **and** **matured** **them** **beyond** **their** **years. I'll** **have** **careless, immature** **tendencies** **resurfacing** **in** **time. Just** **not** **yet. This** **chapter** **is** **one** **of the** **filler** **chapters. Enjoy!**

 **A/N 2, Years later: I'm sorry for not posting another one of these chapters in a while. I kind of fell out of fanfic for a bit because I'm an adult now and have to get things together and try and live. Looking back over this, I cringe a bit at my writing, and will probably revise it in a while once I have everything down. For now, I hope you guys enjoy what's already here. I'd also like to point out this was all written in a mobile notepad when I made the original draft.**

 **Disclaimer: I** **am** **not** **talented enough** **to** **be** **the** **actual** **author** **of** **Harry** **Potter. So** **I** **take** **claim** **only** **to** **my** **plot** **and** **original** **characters.**

 **ooo**

 _"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT YOUR FRIEND?! HE DID NOT DESERVE IT, NO MATTER WHAT YOUR ARGUMENT MAY ME. YOU WILL BE ENROLLING IN HEALER SMYTHE'S THERAPY CLASS, AND YOU WILL GET YOUR ANGER PROBLEMS STRAIGHTENED OUT._

 _Ginny dear, I am NOT happy with you either, but thank you for telling me. I'll see you and ronniekins at Christmas. I love you."_

The howler tore itself to shreds, ruining the eggs.

Ron sighed, he didn't want to enroll in therapy, but he couldn't deny that he needed it.

 **ooo**

 _'I'm having a chat with Ron today.'_ Seamus made eye contact with Harry _'I'm going to try to be as gentle as possible. The wolf is angry, but if you're nearby and spying through the bond, you can stop me if I lose control.'_

 _'You have to get it off your chest, don't you? Do it in the dorm after breakfast.'_ Harry sighed, he didn't enjoy anything about this situation.

 **ooo**

The Gryffindors returned to their tower, getting ready for the day. Many people still needed to take showers. Dean, Blaise, and Neville didn't need to enter the dormitory, so Harry and Seamus decided to hang back and let Ron go first.

Seamus entered the dormitory after him, and Harry stood outside the door, reaching through the bond, and falling into Seamus' mind.

 **ooo**

Ron's eyes widened in fear when he heard the door open and close behind him. He whipped around to see a very angry Seamus.

"Ron, we need to talk." Seamus was visibly paining himself to stay calm. "Now."

Ron refused to make eye contact, trying to be submissive.

"Don' try that. _He_ isn't try to dominate you." Seamus growled, walking closer to Ron. He pushed Ron against the wall and pinned him there. "I am. Now listen up."

Ron gulped. He'd been so busy trying to figure out how to deal with an angry werewolf.

He didn't know how to deal with an angry Seamus.

 **ooo**

The sensation was completely foreign. Harry could feel his own body, and he sat down on the stairs carefully. He could see and feel, and even hear all of Seamus' words and thoughts.

 _"Ron, we need to talk." Seamus was visibly paining himself to stay calm. "Now."_

 _Ron refused to make eye contact, trying to be submissive._

 _"Don' try that. He isn't try to dominate you." Seamus growled, walking closer to Ron. He pushed Ron against the wall and pinned him there. "I am. Now listen up."_

Harry shivered, Seamus' mood was cold and pained.

 _"The wolf is possessive, and I am the wolf. I'm possessive, and I can barely look at you right now, you tried to hurt one of_ _ **my**_ _friends. Does that sound like a good idea now?"_ Harry's breathing was picking up. He could see the pure terror on Ron's face. _"Its taking all of my self control not to beat you to a pulp right now. If you ever even_ _ **consider**_ _hurting one of my friends again, you'll be worse than petrified."_ Harry felt Seamus' lip curl as he rasped the words out. Harry could feel Ron's ragged, hot breath on his face, on Seamus' face. He snapped back into his own mind.

He got up and steadied himself on the wall. Seamus was protective, but scary. He needed to learn to cooperate with the wolf better.

Harry knew cooperate was the best he could get. You can't control a dominant wolf.

 **ooo**

Ron didn't realize Seamus was holding him in the air against his wall until he felt his feet his the ground again. His knees buckled and he groaned. He felt tears prickle at his eyes.

Seamus was right, Ron was completely out of line, and it cost him their friendship. Ron picked himself up, stumbled away from the glowering Irishman, and entered the shower. He turned it on the coldest setting and got in, not even bothering to undress.

Ron pulled his knees to his chest and cried. Not because of being held to the wall, or being threatened. He cried because he was ashamed of what he'd done.

 **ooo**

Seamus left the room, Meeting Blaise, Dean, and Harry in the common room.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to pin him to the wall." Seamus hugged Harry. He didn't mean to be violent at all, it just happened. "I lost control."

Blaise and Dean met eyes, and looked up to Seamus.

"I didn' hurt 'im, I don' think. Go check on 'im. He stumbled into the showers." Seamus draped his head over Harry's holding each other in the hug. Both of them were scared of Seamus at that moment.

 **ooo**

Ginny sat in the corner of the common room, unnoticed by anyone but Dean. She felt for the 2 boys on the couch, and made her way towards them.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You couldn't help pinning him to the wall. If anything, it helped get the message through." She pulled Seamus and Harry apart, and looked up into Seamus' eyes. "I'm proud of the fact that you didn't rip him to shreds. I honestly expected you to at least bloody his nose."

Seamus snorted, "How do you know I didn' punch him?"

"I kind of told them what you did..." Harry looked down at his shoes.

"Thanks Har."

"What?"

"Thanks" Seamus smiled at the smaller. "Now I don't have to explain it."

Ginny hugged the both of them.

"You two leave the dorm. Find something to do."

 **ooo**

Dean entered the bathroom and paled. Ron was curled up, crying under the water. He approached and felt the cold spray.

"Ron..." Dean whispered, changing the water to a decent, warm temperature.

"I'm s-sorry. S-so sorry." Ron gasped out in between sobs. "I didn't e-even th-think about l-love. Just h-hurting you."

Deans expression softened at the sorrow in Ron's voice, and he got under the water, draping an arm about Ron and propping him up on his shoulder. Ron immediately hugged Dean and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm not saying what you did was okay, or even rational, but..." Dean tightened his hold on the slightly smaller boy, "I forgive you."

Ron hugged Dean even tighter, and they sat there for what felt like hours, Ron sobbing, holding desperately onto Dean.

 **ooo**

Nigel approached the Astronomy tower. It was the middle of a clear day, and no normal person would even think of watching the stars right now.

This way of thinking was usually how he found Luna, and this time was no different. He reached the top of the stairs to see the young girl dangling off the tower by her knees, staring into the sky with a mystified expression.

"Luna?" Nigel approached, holding a hand out and trying to grasp her to help her back up. Her eyes seemed to focus a bit before acknowledging Nigel.

"Hello, Nigel. I was just thinking about the Wrackspurts. Seamus has quite a few of them." She breathed the words out dreamily. It was mesmerizing. "I should take him a rutabaga for today."

She looked up at Nigel thoughtfully.

"Was there anything you needed Nigel? People don't usually find me to talk to me." She paused, and resumed. "People don't usually find me."

"I w-wanted to, uh, ask you a-a question." Nigel stammered. Oh merlin, could he do this?

"Oh, there's Seamus!" Luna pointed to the grounds below. "I'll be back in a jiffy!" And she straightened her legs and fell.

Nigel shouted and ran over to the edge, looking for Luna.

 **ooo**

Seamus and Harry were chatting on a nice stroll through the grounds when They heard Nigel shout. Harry sprinted towards the base of the astronomy tower.

He spotted Luna fall off the astronomy tower. They ran over to maybe try and catch her.

"Seamus. Hello. Have a Rutabaga today." Luna dropped it next to them. Seamus closed his eyes and tensed his entire body, waiting to hear a sickening thump.

He didn't. When Seamus opened his eyes, there wasn't anyone on the ground, just a rutabaga. He looked up and gasped.

 **ooo**

Nigel watched as Luna fell, digging in her bag for what was no doubt a suicide note, in his mind. He was shocked to see her pull out a small vegetable.

What was she doing? She was going to die delivering a small vegetable to Seamus Finnigan! Nigel closed his eyes, holding back tears, and tried to avoid seeing the inevitable. He couldn't look at Luna's dead body. He'd lose it.

 _Clink._

That's it, that must have been her body splattering on the ground. But it was almost, metallic? And much closer to Nigel.

"Hello again Nigel. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Luna was unfazed by having just fallen to the grounds.

"H-how did you-, you're here but you were there, what?"

"I bounced silly. Was that really the question you wanted to ask? Your divination grades must be perfect." Luna's silky voice tightened a bit, not noticeably to anyone maybe, but Nigel heard it.

"No! That wasn't my question." He shot that idea away, Luna looked startled.

"Oh, that's nice. What is your question then?"

"Willyougotohogsmeadewithme?" Nigel blurted it all out as fast as possible, although no normal person could have understood a word he said. He looked up to see a smile pressed onto Luna's face. She usually always looked dismissive, thoughtful, or startled. He'd never seen her smile before.

Luna flipped over the bars and stood properly on her feet. She dug in her bag, walked over, and pressed a Cucumber into Nigel's hand.

"Yes. I will." She hugged him. Luna couldn't believe it. She'd never been asked out by one of her crushes before. Neville asked her out once, but it was at the prospect of being about to die that he did it.

Nigel gave a broad grin and hugged Luna back. He felt like he could do anything.

"So how did you bounce back up to the astronomy tower? That must be useful." Nigel pocketed his cucumber, fully satisfied to talk to his loony love. He knew she wasn't really loony, she was unique.

 **ooo**

Seamus watched and listened to the exchange. His ears were perked and he was grinning. He gave a shrill, high whistle and whooped at the result.

"What's going on, Shay?" Harry knew he could hear.

"Luna and Nigel are an _item._ " Seamus relished the last word. Harry cupped his hands and shouted upwards.

"Congratulations you guys!"

Even from down here, they could see the boy blush.

 **ooo**

Ron got dressed in warmer, dry clothes after his forever-shower with Dean. He felt incredibly embarrassed, but knew he had to get dry and go find Healer Smythe so he could enroll in therapy. He grimaced at the idea.

Ron took a brisk stride out of the common room, resolving to go directly to the hospital wing. That's where healers usually were.

Halfway down the corridor, he heard 2 voices in front of him.

"Shay, we'll be fine. We have to tell them your secret. Otherwise they can't help you." Harry was reaching upwards, rubbing circles on Seamus' back.

"I don't want to a-admit it. I hate that I lost control. Wh-what if they make me l-leave? I need to be a healer. Its the only thing that keeps me going..." Seamus trailed off, his expression somber.

Ron decided it was time to put on a brave face and approached the scene.

"Harry, can I borrow Seamus for a minute?" Ron didn't wait for an answer, "And don't watch this time."

 **ooo**

Harry was taken aback. Ron knew? When did he get so observant? Harry sighed.

"Mr. Potter? What're you doing down here?" Healer Smythe was approaching from the separate end of the corridor.

"I, uh, we came to see you. Ron and Seamus will be right here. We need your therapy."

"All 3 of you? Okay, I'll be in Poppy's office when they get here." Smythe walked into the room behind Harry.

 **ooo**

Ron dragged Seamus into the broom closet around the bend of the hall. He stopped, took in a ragged breath, and my eye contact with Seamus.

"I understand that you lost control. You're new at controlling your 'urges'. I don't hold it against you. It helped me see that I was wrong."

Seamus stared steadily into Ron's eyes, searching for a trace of doubt.

"You didn't even hurt me. You just pushed up me a wall. Don't be so hard on yourself." Ron took a chance and clapped a hand on the Irishman's shoulder. "But you will need help, and therapy is probably the easiest way. Harry's right. Let's go sign up."

"Let's?" Seamus just stared at Ron.

"You think I don't need it too? That's sweet. But I do, so let's go." Ron opened the door behind Seamus and the boys walked back around the curve. That went better than expected.

 **ooo**

Harry watched the other boys come back towards the Hospital.

"Healer Smythe is waiting for us inside."

"I'm ready." Seamus smiled at Ron, and beamed at Harry.

Harry was startled. He'd have to figure out what exactly went on between the two.

"Let's go then."

Harry pushed the doors open, leading the other boys into Pomfrey's office.

"Healer Smythe? We're here."

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Finnigan." Smythe smiled. "Mr. Weasley, judging by that breakfast howler, I'm assuming you're here to seek Anger Management therapy?"

"Yes sir. Seamus is also here for it too." Ron was tense.

"Mr. Finnigan, I've been expecting you for quite a while, to be perfectly honest." Healer Smythe looked at the tallest of the boys, "I'm considered one of the best Healers in Europe, Seamus. I can spot a werewolf from a quidditch pitch away."

Seamus looked shaken, but spoke up.

"I'm not takin' the wolfsbane. Being the healer you are, you should know why." Seamus breathed in a deep, calming breath. "I keep losing to my urges..."

"I attacked one of our friends. Seamus defended him and petrified me."

"If Harry hadn't stopped me, I might not have stopped there." Seamus was completely serious.

"I can give you and Ronald a joint session. However, Harry can not be here. You two will need to resolve your issues together, and learn how to handle your anger, and the wolf inside." Smythe shot a look at Seamus. "Every other Sunday, please meet me in the Ethics classroom. We'll have our first session next Sunday. Mr. Finnigan, stick to Harry like a sticking charm. He can calm your tendencies, I believe?"

"Aye, will do." Seamus looked to Harry and grasped his hand.

"Mr. Weasley, If you feel even an inkling of anger, do not hesitate to drink some calming draught." Smythe extended a bottle to Ron. "One sip should do it."

"Thank you." Ron stood up. "I'll go write a letter to my mother." Ron retreated from the room quickly.

"Seamus, Harry. Stick together, you're mates, am I correct?"

"Aye, That'd be right." Seamus tightened his grip on Harry's hand. "Why?"

"It'd be best if Mr. Potter and yourself had intercourse often." Smythe grabbed a book from a shelf and handed it to him. "Consult this to be safe."

"You _want_ us to shag?" Seamus was trying to sound surprised, but he had the dumbest grin on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan. The werewolf is driven by impulse. By denying the wolf something, you'll need to compromise with something else." Smythe rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I see no other way. Please be inconspicuous. If you are found out by a teacher, please summon me."

Harry stood up. "Thank you, Healer Smythe." He grabbed Seamus' arm. "Dean wanted to draw you, you can't be late."

Harry pushed Seamus out the door and closed it.

"Healer Smythe?" Harry walked back to the desk. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Seamus and I are bonded. Through a Soul Bond." Harry started, "I can see into his mind and through his eyes. I can feel his feelings and even communicate with the wolf." Harry breathed and looked at the older man, passion sparkling in his eyes. "If you need my help to help Seamus, tell me. I hate feeling him hurting... He's terrified of himself. _Please._ "

 **ooo**

Seamus was posed sitting in a tree. Dean was drawing him in oil paint, brush stroke after brush stroke staining the canvas.

He captured the beauty of the scene. The wind bustling through the trees, the grass sparkling beneath them, and even the beauty of the amber flecks in Seamus' eyes. He caught wildlife in the background, and caught the leaves falling midair. Layer after layer, he painted.

"Shay I'm done!" Dean called.

Seamus literally fell out of the tree one excitement, springing back up uninjured.

"Fin'ly! I've been crampin' for hours!" Seamus stretched and jogged in place. He had to move.

"Come look, Shay." Dean gestured to the now enchanted painting. The wind blew through the trees, Seamus twiddled his thumb in the trees, the picture constantly shifting. It was magnificent to behold.

"Thanks, Dean. This'll be the perfect present for Har!" Seamus wrapped an arm over Dean's shoulders.

"No problem Shay, you know I enjoy it." Dean wrapped it with a charm he learned in first year and handed the painting to Seamus. "It can't be opened until Christmas day. Magically sealed. I hope Harry likes it."

"I do too." Seamus walked back to the dorms with his best friend.

 **ooo**

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I enrolled in Therapy today. I have joint sessions with Seamus._

 _I have a problem. Something happened today and I think I might have feelings for someone other than Hermione. I need your advice, Mum. I don't know what to do._

 _Lots of love,_  
 _Ron_


End file.
